Angau Glas
by Lazarus or Laz
Summary: Jaune grew up, and decided to become a huntsman like his mother. His revolver at his hip, and a rather impractical sword on his back, he realizes how easy it is to be a huntsman when he arrives at Beacon. That is to say, not as easy as he quite imagined. (Sorry, your harem Jaune story is in another Fic. (And your super badass Jaune too (I'm not sorry)))
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**First ever story I've written. I plan to upload every other Saturday.**

 **Not much else to say really, give me feedback if you bother to read this, please.**

 **Without further ado, the story.**

* * *

The cold air of the town breezed past him as he cut down grimm, one by one. Another dared to stand in his way as he charged towards his home. Mom can handle herself, but I need my gun. He took the sword in one hand and swung in a horizontal arc, a streak of its blackened blood splashed across his visor. He wiped it off with ease and continued to charge forward, not looking back once.

He arrived at his home and burst through the door, exhausted. He went forward into the hallway, a miracle that the house was intact for the most part. He took the first left and went into his room. He saw on his bedside table, his revolver, Angau Glas. He took it quickly and holstered it. He decided to take a shortcut and broke through the window above his bed, the shattered glass unable to cut through his boots as he charged through the desolate streets.

* * *

He ran to the trucks where people were being evacuated, jumped onto the back of one and squeezed off a few shots at pursuing grimm.

1

2

3

4, 5

6

7

His aim was true for 6 of the shots and he killed each of them with ease, though one of the pursuing beowolves took two shots to kill. He held off on reloading in case, but quickly took out the 7 casings he shot and reloaded them back in the chamber, giving it a spin and clicking it into the receiver.

The truck crashed into a ditch, and when he opened his eyes, the people were replaced with grimm.

He shot the closest one and slashed at another, the sword connecting with bony plate as it ripped through its flesh. Minutes into the fighting, the grimm disappeared, as if never there, and he was at the entrance of his destroyed town.

He entered and looked to his right where his long time friend Davey set up shop, selling goods to weary travelers. The door of the once pristine exterior walls was broken by something that was obviously not meant to go in it. The large window out front was smashed, and the store looted.

He looked to his left to find his favorite ice cream parlor demolished, black feathers strewn about in and around the building. The sign that once said "Crazy Cold Edeye's!" now had the lights flickering to say "Cold Eyes."

He looked to his home, or what was once his home. Now it lay where it used to be as nothing more than debris. Strangely enough, his bedroom seemed to be the only thing intact.

He looked to the west entrance and saw his mother's body, lying on the ground, her rifle still clutched in her arms. He knelt down next to her and found he was no longer youthful and wearing his hoodie. He wore now a dark coat with white highlights and he knew on the back, was his mother's symbol of two intertwined foxes that had their tails in the shape of a heart in a gold and white pattern.

"I'm sorry ma… I couldn't save you, even now..." he said sorrowfully as he placed his hand on her forehead and closed her cold, deadened eyes.

* * *

He now found himself digging.

A grave...

His mother's grave, if that wasn't enough of a bad omen.

He placed the coffin his mother was in into the grave and covered it back up, taking care that it wasn't to deep, lest the weak wooden walls of the coffin cave in.

He knelt down at the grave and put a tulip on top. He sat there for what felt like days, and finally stood up. He muttered a few words and decided to leave. He would visit again in a year, that's what he told himself.

He held his mother's rifle in his hands, the smooth stock cradled in his hands, with the barrel on his shoulder. The gun was fashioned after a simple hunting rifle, but was semi-automatic and, when set to be, fully automatic. It was a masterpiece; a work of art, the engravings only enhancing the grip.

He blinked and the world started to rise around him, engulfing him as he felt his consciousness be restored to him.

* * *

He opened his eyes to a churning in his stomach, as if it was ready to go to war with his brain for going through with a horrible idea. He groaned and rubbed the ache, hoping it would go away if appeased with worship via rubbing. It was displeased with this and only ached more for it, and sent a platoon of pain to invade his brain as he swam in a sea. He groaned again and fell over on the seat next to him.

It was occupied by someone, but he didn't quite care as he rested his head in their lap.

"A little bit forward aren't you."

"Yeah, let's go with that story..." he managed to grumble out. He lay on their lap for a few minutes, and only 30 seconds after he plomped down, they started stroking his hair. He heard the television turn on and messages from Goodwitch herself come on as he still held his stomach. It settled down a bit when he thought his destination was close, and he couldn't be more glad to know that.

He sat up and sensed slight disappointment from the who had the head of a stranger slam into their lap. He opened his eyes as he came up and blinked away the dust. He looked to his right to see a rather… Mature looking blonde girl right next to him.

"Sorry if I was annoying, motion sickne-"

"Oh it was no problem at all, and actually, I kind of enjoyed that." she purred.

"Well, not exactly what I would call enjoyable, the head of a stranger slammed into my lap I mean, but hey, you do you, I'll do me and we both go our separate ways."

"Well, not exactly what I would call a healthy relationship, you doing you and me doing myself I mean, but hey, whatever YOUR into I guess." she replied. He sighed at the blonde.

"Nice of you to put words in my mouth and taking everything I just said as some sort of sexual euphemism… REAL nice of you..." The blonde smiled a wide toothy grin and posed in an overly sexual way, showing off her curvy figure and- GOD FUCKING DAMMIT BRAIN!

"What, am I not good enough for you? Am I not good looking enough? That's not a nice way to treat a lady."

"I would beg to differ, I was always told it's rude to stare at a girls chest for longer than what is necessary to inspect their clothing. Even then, I'm pretty sure that was just my mother trying to make me romantically interested in a girl SHE liked."

"I like your mother."

He sighed, "Me too. But that's the parts of her I didn't like, and still to this day have a high distaste for."

"What's with all the proper speaking? Come from a rich family and your mother want to sell you off to a rich girl with money?"

"No, this is just how I talk, it's how I learned it. My mother also told me women like a man who can put emotions into words." She gasped and put her hands to her mouth in an overly dramatic shock.

"TRAITOR! Giving a man the secrets of a woman! SHAMEFUL!"

"I'm going to assume she was correct about that then?" he asked, to which he got a vigorous nodding. "Lovely." The blonde stopped the gestures and adopted a more relaxed posture and stuck out her hand towards him.

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long." She said. Not a name he's ever heard of, but then again, he never knew very many people by name.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune took her hand and shook it. She had a firm grip and rather soft fingers that he could feel from her gloves. She wore some sort of brown jacket with the symbol of a burning heart on the breast, some sort of battle skirt and long brown boots. She had some yellow bracelets on her wrists that stood out a little, and since she had no other obvious weapons, he assumed they were some sort of wrist activated blade or brass knuckles.

"That's a fine sword ya got there, mind if I see it?" she said winking.

"Sure." he unsheathed his sword from his back and held it out to her, grip towards her. She inspected the engraving of the Arc family symbol and the depiction of the symbol on the sword, engraved by himself. That wasn't easy however, he remembers fumbling with the grinding wheel for hours trying to even scratch the surface of the blade, but to no avail. It was only when his mother came in to find him fumbling around with a sword to large for him on a grinding wheel. She helped him first by getting out some tools she used to engrave her own rifle, and gave them to him. Even with the easier to work with tools, the blade still wouldn't even dent or scratch. He managed to scuff it at best and gave up. She took it from there and after he told her he wanted to put her symbol on it, she was touched. She got to work on it shortly after and finished after 3 days of constant work.

"What kind of sword is this?" Yang asked.

"It's a sword, the length of a greatsword, width of a one and a half broadswords, grip of a longsword, and the blade also functions as a sheath for a saber." he said as he demonstrated by pulling out of the large blade, a sword the width of a broadsword, but still the length of a longsword. Even HE isn't sure why it's a saber, it's more of a longsword... Maybe the weight... It is pretty light.

"That's a bit of a mouthful, if you catch my drift." She joked with wavy eyebrows, "What's it called?"

"Crocea Mors."

* * *

 **Feedback is appreciated.**

 **Crocea Mors is still in this story, but it is changed. It's similar to Blake's sword, but instead of a katana in a cleaver, it's a strange sword of even stranger dimensions that sheaths a saber that's really just a broad longsword that happens to have the weight of a saber. (If you need reference to what the saber looks like, look up "Gigantic Tyto Midnight Valerian", look at his sword, that's what the saber looks like, minus the guard.**

 **Just to warn those who are squeamish about blood, there will eventually be some very... bloody... descriptions...**

 **So yeah, WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUUUB!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting new people

**Back once again with this story. Was going to make it last Saturday, but got lazy and got an idea for a new one comin out soon (next Saturday (entire reason why this one is released every other Saturday)). Also gonna say, no harem stuff, so none of that and in short, don't expect to see an orgy. Also gonna say, the dimensions of Crocea Mors now is very much strange, but it's similar to the cathedral knight great sword from Dark Souls 3 (but not quite THAT big).**

 **Without further interruptions, I present thee the story...**

* * *

"Cool."

That's about all she said about the blade. It was somewhat disappointing… Such a magnificent sword (however impractical in dimensions it is) having been in his family for many generations to be complimented lightly like that?

Simply to be expected when everyone else has weapons like a minigun that also functions perfectly as a mace; or a gigantic scythe that is also a highly customizable sniper rif-ooh- wait what?

He looked to his left to see a small redheaded girl, dressed in a corset and, dare he say, a somewhat goth-like dress. Though the most noticeable of her appearance was her red cape, and her eyes.

Her eyes were exactly like his mother's…

"Uh… Thanks?" the tiny girl... asked? He blinked twice, and then a third time for good measure.

"What?"

"Uhh, you said my eyes were just like your mother's. I guess that's nice. It's also nice to know I'm not the only one of two people who has silver eyes." She chuckled at that.

"Oh." He said that out loud didn't he? Yeah. Most definitely. "Sorry, I don't- I-" Le sigh, "I tend to say what's on my mind. There's no filter from what my brain is thinking and what I want to say. I say things without knowing sometimes."

"It's fine, it's fine." She held her hands up in a reassuring way. Or what most would find reassuring anyway. "I guess I can say I've got a few of the same problems."

"Heh, nice to know there are more than four people on Remnant that have irrational issues with social interaction."

"You too, huh?" She laughed. "Nice to know I'm not the only one that I know of that has social anxiety." she said, putting much emphasis on the "I".

"Awww, it's nice to see you two making such good friends! Though I will say, it's kiiiinda strange how you two both have social anxiety, which I didn't know you had," She jabbed a finger at him, "but you both for some reason bond over that fact." she ended off.

"YAAAaaaaaaang!" The small girl whined. So it can be confirmed that they know one another. Duly noted.

"Oh come on Rubes, what are big sisters for huh?" They are sisters… Strange how genetics works like that. Duly noted.

"I'm going to assume your sister's name is something like Ruby and not Rubeth or Rebecca."

"That's right. How did you guess?"

"One of my sisters shares your name. Rube or Rubes is a common nickname for Ruby don't you think?"

"Oh. Right. Ehehehehehe…" she looked away with a pink blemish highlighting her cheeks, that was not there just 2 seconds ago.

"Sooooo… are we gonna get off the Bullhead or no?" Yang chimed in.

"What?"

"We just landed, people are just now getting off."

"HEY! WE'RE FINALLY- where's the blonde kid?"

"Oh right, his name's Jaune- wait you're right, where'd he go?" They both looked left and right for the mop of blonde, unkept hair, but to no avail.

They left the bullhead to search for him and didn't have to look far and start an entire quest to find the seemingly magically disappearing blonde boy. They found him on the ground, not five feet away from the exit of the bullhead. He was sprawled out, face down in the dirt and grass, as if to hug the ground.

"Oh right, I also forgot to mention that this is probably his motion sickness. He told me it was pretty bad. Weird how he didn't act up when I was talking to him..."

"Well, maybe we were distracting him from his stomach." Ruby said with an understanding, yet slightly grossed out face. It was a cross between a child's yucky face, and a child's puppy eyes. It was strangely adorable.

Yang wrapped an arm around her sister and patted her other shoulder. "Welp! I'm gonna go hang out with some friends; make sure to make your own, dear sister!" She then ran off in the opposite direction.

Jaune groaned in something akin to satisfaction, pain, and contentment all at the same time.

"Great, she ran off." She said shuffling her feet. "Don't suppose you have many friends either Jaune?"

"Nommeny fenf, na." he muffled his response. He looked in her direction and closed his eyes. "I'm going to have myself a little nap. Wake me up if we're going to be late for the welcoming speech."

"Please don't go to sleep Jaune. You're the only person I know of who probably won't abandon me right now."

The way she said it spoke of hidden melancholy, a hidden message that was not meant to be communicated. He heard it and decided not to ask for details, but chose to act on her words.

"OOOOoooohhhh… Alright," he rolled onto his back. "But I'm not sure how long it'll be until I can get up."

"Is that motion sickness of yours that bad, vomit boy?"

"I haven't puked just yet."

"But you might." She said finally and with a triumphant face. "Sorry, just the first thing to pop in my mind."

"Well it's better than being known as the kid that never talked to anyone."

"Were you that bad when you were younger?" She asked with interest. "Didn't you have any friends?"

"For the first question, yes, I was pretty bad when I was younger, and some of the habits I had still shine today. Like occasionally turn a completely normal conversation the wrong way and tell jokes at the most inappropriate times."

"When?"

"I asked everyone how deep they buried someone at a funeral, they said 6 feet deep. I then said 'I guess you can say they really ARE six feet under..."

A long silence befell them.

"That's a bad and tasteless joke, and wow… That is a bad time for a joke."

"Yes… as for your second question, I didn't have any friends because the kids in my town were all idiots of irredeemable proportions." He practically seethed with hate and irritation, "They quite literally were the dictionary definition of stupid."

"I think I know where you're coming from on that, the kids at signal always wanted to be friends with me just so they can get on the good side of Yang." She remembered the dishonest and less than genuine attempts to make friends with her. She would've been their friend if they were actually going to be her friends, but alas.

"You can go ahead to the greeting hall, or auditorium, or whatever it's called, I'll catch up with you."

"You sure Jaune? I mean, it wouldn't be that bad if I waite-"

"Yes it would, don't argue with me. Just go, I might be here for a while."

"Alright… But if your late, I won't take responsibility for it, ok?"

"Deal." He basically yelled with conviction and finality that made Ruby jump. She said her goodbyes and headed in the direction to where everyone else was headed.

He rolled onto the walkway and sprawled out some more, simply loafing around.

He waited for his stomach to calm down for several minutes, listening to the natural sounds one would find in a school full of trained killers. Which is to say the sounds of a normal school, birds, wind, trees, students, a fancy pale white beauty with stunning looks, a rapier, lots of luggage, side ponytail, white dress, and black panties yelling at him to move or be ran over…

He waited a little more and only heard huff as he got up and looked at the girl once again.

Still the same description, just a few details missing, scar on left eye, albino, beautiful ice blue eyes, etc.

"Sorry, the trip here was less than pleasant for me."

"Well it shouldn't be the excuse you use to explain why you were sprawled out on the ground just laying there. I would've ran you over or stepped on you if you weren't so noticeable!" The white angel spoke with a voice like a singer. Maybe she did sing. Noted for a later day.

"Well, we're all here at Beacon, I'm Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." He held out a hand at the girl who then took it in a loose grip, her dainty little figure barely able to wrap around his entire hand. He could probably hold both of her wrists in one of his hands, which the thought instantly spawned wretched fantasies of him holding both of her wrists as he-

If I have to remind you again brain that you are under my control and that theses types of thoughts are not acceptable again… I swear I will commit suicide.

His wretched thoughts still swam in his mind, clouding his vision of a more… exposing costume on the small fencer.

"Weiss Schnee." She said with a haughty voice that practically oozed pride.

"Again, pleasure to meet you." He replied, and there was a moment of silence as Weiss seemed to have to take in what he just said.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" she said as if taken aback.

"I would be lying if I said I did, but who you are shouldn't matter, what should however, are your capabilities to fight."

"Then in that case, I am perfectly capable thank you very much!" She took up a dignified stance.

"I don't doubt that, you're at Beacon, you must be strong. Well, have a good day, I'm going to go to the welcoming ceremony." He started to walk off as he heard the little Schnee clear her throat. He looked in her direction to see her still with a dignified stance, but head hung slightly lower, eyes not daring to meet his.

"It pains me to ask, but do you know where it will be taking place?" she said in a voice like silk. Jaune then walked up to her and handed her a map, which she took.

"It's in the auditorium, just follow the path the map says and you should be fine." he said simply and walked off.

* * *

He arrived at the auditorium with little time to spare. The headmaster, Professor Ozpin as he learned his name was earlier on, was already speaking about things he couldn't bother himself to take into account.

His speech was followed by Goodwitch herself as she briefed the students as to how it would more or less pan out. Initiation was tomorrow, get some sleep, don't stay up all night, focus, etc.

Lots of etc's today. Not something he thought he would say, but oh well.

He got into his sleeping bag only to realize he had no sleepwear… Oh well, not the first time he had to sleep in a long coat, hoodie, jeans and a big ass sword right next to him.

Although before he went to bed, he decided to inspect the blade and make sure it was in pristine condition as it always should be. The blade was about as tall as him and was around 8 inches wide, and was about 2 and a half inches thick. An unwieldy thing that took a great amount of strength to even hold correctly, and even then, with much difficulty. The razor sharp edge that he has yet needed to sharpen, looked as if had JUST been sharpened. That was the amazing thing about Crocea Mors. It was seemingly indestructible... Unless you want to put engravings on it, then you just have to use a diamond tipped drill bit that costs more than it should.

"...and we can talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there."

"Really?!"

A pause.

"No." Was the final thing he heard as he stopped staring intently at his family's sword (INNUENDO!). He put it down and took off his coat, threw it over him, and hoped the noise would cease.

But he did have to sympathize with Ruby for a bit. She was just as socially awkward as him after all.

But alas, he would be of no help, not in reality anyway. The only thing he would be able to do is likely just make Weiss more angry at him. Besides, if he didn't show up, they couldn't expect him to do something to help the situation, which he was too tired to wish to solve.

 _Just let today be over, and see where we land tomorrow...\_

* * *

He woke up barely managing to keep himself from panicking. To most, it would seem as if he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. In his mind however, he was thinking thoughts that would normally calm him down from the night terrors. He thought of his mother baking cinnamon bread and chocolate chip cookies, the smell intoxicating him with the sweet smell of sugar and all the ingredients put together in the baked treats. He recalled a particularly fond memory of the first time he tried helping her bake. He still remembered how much of a bumbling idiot he was when he tried picking up the heavy container of brown sugar. The carpet always had a brownish sticky spot after that. He wondered how the sugar got all the way to the carpet. But his mother just laughed it off and said 'Well, it's a bit heavy isn't it?' and giggled, her fox tail swishing as she hugged him. He never cried so much in his life.

That did the trick.

* * *

He barely got to the cafeteria in time for breakfast and cursed as they were out of banana pancakes AND cinnamon waffles. He could understand if one was missing, but both? Damn. At the very least, he found out that everyone at Beacon has good taste in breakfast foods. Luckily, they weren't out of bacon, the most important part of any breakfast.

He ate quickly the just as quickly, went to his locker to retrieve his armor and Angau Glas.

To his surprise, he saw Weiss Schnee in front of his locker talking to a fiery redheaded girl who, on the inside, wanted nothing more than a distraction to get out of having to talk to her. Strange seeing as Weiss seems to be famous for some reason.

She was trying to convince her to be on the same team as her, the redhead just simply saying she'll just roll the dice and see who's on her team.

He stood a good three feet away, just waiting for them to wrap up their conversation.

 _Mom would yell at me if I was ever rude enough to disturb a conversation._

The redhead took notice to him first, turning her head completely to his direction and just staring. There was a brief pause as Weiss the White just stood dumbfounded and wondering what she was looking at. Weiss finally looked at what the redhead was looking at and gasped in surprise.

"How long have you been there?"

"About three minutes, are you done with your conversation?" he asked, patiently waiting for the surprise to calm down.

"Um..." The redhead was still staring at him. Straight into his right eye as if it was the holy grail.

"An incident happened when I was young, can you please stop staring, you're making me uneasy." he said with slightly less patience.

"OH! I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to stare, it's just... You know, it's not everyday you see someone with an eyepatch so young." She said, a minigun spinning up and firing apologies at him.

"It's fine. It's fine. You have no idea how many people do it." he said, arms out. "Jaune Arc." he said and outstretched his left hand.

The little white Schnee had a look of disbelief plastered all over her face.

"Pyrrha Nikos." She took his hand and shook with a firm grip and a smile.

"I can't believe it, I just can't. How can you not know who she is?!" Weiss gestured to Pyrrha.

"I'm going to assume she's famous and I should know who she is, should I have led a normal life. I grew up as a nomad kind of thing, don't judge." he decided to put emphasis on the last bit.

She looked as if she were about to speak, but Pyrrha beat her to it. "It really doesn't matter, I just won a few tournaments is all." she said and afterwards looked as if she gave away the size of her chest. Or woke up with a spider in her mouth, i dunno, take your pick.

"Nice, you must be good at fighting, something I can honestly respect." he gave the simple answer. Weiss looked as if on the verge of passing out. "Now, if you don't mind, that is my locker right there you were standing in front of, hence why I was waiting earlier, nice to meet you Pyrrha, I gotta get some heavy armor on now.

"Oh, sorry, we'll be out of your hair." Pyrrha said with a smile, ushering Weiss away from the scene to god knows where.

The armor was practical, and pretty badass looking if he had to be vain. The breastplate was full plate, but relatively light for how strong it is. It was colored dark and came to a sort of blunt hill at the breast, layering sheets of the metal down to his waist. He strapped the buckles and adjusted it slightly so it was snug around his armpits. The armor on his right arm was the same as his left, but with a few more scratches and whatnot from past encounters with grimm, a layered metal sleeve-like thing consisting of the vambraces and rerebraces. It didn't have couters however (thankfully). The gauntlets were similar in design to the rest of his armor, but was left without the blackened coloring near the fingertips, which were also pointed and sharp enough to scratch through skin and flesh. The rest of the armor was simply a pair of greaves that were a similar color to the rest of the armor, but were basically solid metal boots. They were relatively comfortable, but only when he is able walk for several miles and forget about the fact that his feet are slightly too small for them.

He was now fully suited up, and threw his coat over him. It concealed the armor from the back very nicely strangely enough. Once you looked at him from the front however, you could see the armor plain as daylight (obviously).

He felt ready, but was nervous at the same time. The rest of the students were likely more qualified, having spent most of their lives training to fight. He spent only about two years training, give or take because of a few periods of hiatus.

He shook his head and banished the thoughts and anxiety away, a rush of confidence and self depreciating slamming into him like a earthquake followed by a tsunami.

If all else fails, he can just be a human shield and serve to protect everyone else. He couldn't use Angau Glas much however, so range was basically off limits. He strapped the holster where a Cuisse would go and loaded the cylinder with his regular bullets. He stared at it for a short period and touched the girthy barrel. It was an incredibly high caliber revolver, the cylinder just barely managing to hold 8 bullets. The bullets were rather large, and were handmade by yours truly. He was quite proud of it. It was a gun he machined himself about 6 years ago. Sure he had a lot of help from his mother, but that was besides the point, he designed it, and he was damn proud of that fact.

He slammed the revolver into its holster and walked to Beacon cliff, where they were instructed to go earlier.

 _Just hope we don't end up fighting too hard, I might not manage if that's the case._

* * *

 **And that's that, really sorry I didn't upload on my scheduled time, I have no excuse for not doing it yesterday (Dark souls happened), but on Saturday, I had session and we went later than usual, Sunday; I just plain felt like total shit, etc. etc. I'll make sure this isn't a habit, and as an apology, I shall upload new chapter for this on Friday!**

 **So yeah, minor clear up with Jaune's Huge ass (Pronounced Hugh-Jazz) sword (INNUENDO!). It's basically of the dimensions of your average Dark Souls ULTRA-GREATSWORD! such as the cathedral knight greatsword. Although I may have forgotten to mention that it is one sided, as in it's not a double edged blade.**

 **If you need reference for Jaune's armor, I basically just took Artorias's armor and put a long coat over it (also minus out the blue sashes and dangling chain mail)**

 **Also I'm just going to say now, Pyrrha has a little more confidence with herself, Weiss is written (SLIGHTLY) more comically, Yang still big sister, Ruby is slightly less innocent, and finally; Jaune is in fact NOT an uncompromising badass, there will be no harem, no badassery (where one would expect from THOSE kinds of stories), and he is also (if you couldn't tell) relatively untrained. He knows how to swing a sword and shoot a gun (the latter being what he's better at), but because of the impractical dimensions of his sword, few people can teach him how to use it properly, meaning he's almost completely self-taught.**

 **Kinda makes you think who I shall drop on him to teach him how to use such an impractically large sword. But that is for a later Chapter :)**

Blade with whom I have lived, blade with whom I now die,

Serve right and justice one last time,

Seek one last heart of evil, still one last life of pain.

Cut well, old friend, and then farewell!

 **Next Update- Friday (September 6, 2017)**


	3. Chapter 3: TNEMPOLEVED RETCARAHC

**Like I said, I would update today, and I delivered.**

 **Oh, and you might be able to guess the pairing in this from this chapter, just saying now.**

 **NEWEST CHAPTER, I CHOOSE YOU!**

* * *

So there they all were, standing on metal slabs. Jaune looked to his left to see Weiss looking with determination. Farther from here was a black haired girl with golden eyes and a bow. He was willing to bet there were faunus ears under the bow. His mother was the same way for a while, insecure about her faunus heritage.

To his right was Yang looking back at Ruby and putting on a pair of aviators. Past her was Ruby, looking to her sister and then looking back at the forest in a mix of anticipation and what he could only identify as anxiety.

Ozpin spoke once more and Jaune could just barely bring himself to pay attention. He listened with a half an ear and picked out that partners would be picked today and the first person you made eye contact with would be your partner. Also to pick your partner well and think quickly of a landing strategy. But throwing everyone off the cliff and having the first person you make eye contact with is almost completely defeating the purpose of picking a partner.

"Watch'a whispering about Blondie?"

"You know you're blonde too, right?" he only got a smile as a reply. He shook his head and readied himself to jump off the cliff. That was the moment he heard a loud launching sound and looked to his right to see someone missing. He heard it again and the next person was launched off the cliff.

"Okay! This was NOT what I thought he meant by landing strategy!"

"Then what did you think I meant by landing strategy?" The headmaster looked at him with a curious gaze while more people were being launched off.

"I dunno, maybe we jump off the cliff and just walk all the way there."

"Oh mister Arc, you should know that I'm not usually one for the more orthodox methods." he said, still with a smile.

"Oh right..." there goes Yang, "I almost forgot that you're insane."

 _Insert launching noise here_

\\\\\

He was flung through the air with nothing to save him, arms out in what he could only assume as being the best position to be flying through the air at mach eleven.

Aim for the top of the trees.

He slammed into the leaves of the trees and scraped against the branches and leaves that was in his path and when he slammed into the trunk of a tree, a giant hole could be seen as his entry path.

"OW, fuck." He peeled himself from the tree and was luckily sat on a branch large enough to support his weight. There were pieces of bark, leaves, and twigs all over his armor, in his hair, and a leaf even managed to get into one of his coat pockets.

He massaged his chest, as it was the thing that hit the tree first (insert small penis joke here). It felt as if he were hit by a truck then a house decided to sit on him. His head swam with blurs and he shook his head only to get more pain.

He was sat there for what felt like an hour. In reality, it was more of about two minutes. He got up from his spot and thought of the best way to get down.

Stabbing his sword into the tree would only work in the movies, he knew from experience. It would only serve as a makeshift, if rather large, piton. He jumped to next lower branch and almost lost his balance from his weight pushing the branch down, then springing back up. There was another branch lower down, and he dropped down to it, and this time, did lose his balance.

The crashing and cracking of sticks and twigs was very noticeable, but he could not notice the person the person below him. He slammed into the ground and groaned in pain, his back feeling as if he was thrown out of a tree… Oh right…

"Are you alright?" he heard a silky voice say. He opened his eye to see a beautiful albino girl, who he knew the name of, but couldn't quite remember. This time it seems she was wearing white panties.

A woman's choice in underwear seems to be about as fickle as the weather.

"Hi, just thought I'd say hi, as I just did." He managed to groan out. "Hi."

"Hello?" She sounded confused- WEISS! That was her name!

"Well, we made eye contact, so I guess we're partners now." He looked at her eyes and found himself ensnared by her beauty.

"I suppose we are, Arc." she said with a slight nod, which he returned.

Great entrance Jaune, probably scared her half to death without even trying. He looked around the forest and saw no outright visible path. Trees were everywhere, that's about as detailed a description anyone could need when in here.

They heard sounds of gunshots and general fighting noises.

"It would seem the others are fighting as well."

"It would seem? It's downright obvious."

She gave a huff, "I'm just making an observation, don't take it out on me for an attempt at making small talk." She walked off away from Beacon cliff and nearly tripped over a tree root that he didn't realize was there. They made eye contact once again.

"You saw nothing." She walked off again.

A bit late for that, I already saw your choice of underwear. But it's kinda strange she only brings that up now of all times, an entire minute after he saw them.

They set off once more in the direction she initially chose and made small talk along the way. Mostly on topics regarding them hoping they don't have to be thrown in the middle of a shit storm of grimm surrounding them. They eventually got onto the topic of how useful their weapons would be against grimm and then onto the weapons themselves.

"It's a dust rapier with a revolver-like cylinder that holds different kinds of dust for different situations I'm in." she said, voice dripping with pride.

"Cool, mine's just kind of an impractically large sword that's heavy as all hell, and to go with that, the dimensions are so screwed up, no one can teach me how to use it! Basically every, air quotes, 'technique' I have learned is all self taught!" he ranted on.

"You're self taught?" She said, face and voice giving slight hints to being impressed.

"You say it like that, you make it seem as if I'm a god. If I have to go into a fight, you'll see my fighting style has more of a, 'swing and swing until you run out of breath, catch your breath, then swing some more', kind of thing going for it." he said with the self deprecating coming along with his voice.

"So you're not entirely sure how to fight?"

"I can fight, I've had my fair share of grimm, I just don't really know how to fight effectively with my given weapon."

"Then how did you get into Beacon?!" She could barely believe her ears as he was saying this.

"The headmaster just found me as I was in a town and asked if I wanted to come to Beacon to become a huntsman. I said yes, seeing as I wanted to be like my mother, and that she was a huntress herself, I thought this was a good opportunity to achieve my dreams, as cliché as that sounds." he said solemnly, "But I guess it's cliché because some things are true, and worthwhile things."

"Well I can hardly argue with that."

"Saying that would imply you were planning on arguing."

"Hush you." she smiled and practically strutted off. He kept in pace and walked beside her.

\\\\\

"Well, would you look at that."

"Can they be any more obvious?"

"Wait, that's what we were supposed to look for?" he gave a confuse look aimed at his partner.

"Of course it is you dolt! Didn't you hear headmaster Ozpin say that we were supposed to look for relics!" She said making an angry face. To him, it was relatively adorable, given her small stature.

He felt a twinge of pain in his cheek and massaged it slightly, only for his fingers to come back with a slight shine from a little bit of blood. It must have been from the fall with all the tree twigs and branches, maybe even a few leaves feeling especially sharp.

The rest of the blood was wiped off by his gloved hand and he set off with his partner, her looking quite annoyed by what he could assume to be him. He also realized he didn't get what the objective was for initiation until now.

They arrived at the old ruined building and she picked up a horse looking gold statue like thing.

"Is the golden knight alright with you?"

"Uh, sure, go on ahead and pick whichever you want."

"It seems we're the first ones here." She looked around to see all the other pieces in their places.

"Yeah, sure. Should we wait or get on going?"

"I think we should head off when more get here, any grimm we fight on the way back will be much less of a threat in larger numbers."

"Of us or them?" sarcasm was visible as clear as day.

\\\\\

They didn't have to wait long to see the black haired, probably faunus girl and Yang were partners, and a ginger girl with a large hammer and a boy he could feel sorry for were partners.

"So, we made it." Jaune tried.

"Yeah! We met an ursa back there and we rode it, but then it died, YOU WILL BE FOREVER MISSED! I'm Nora!" She jumped right into his face. He flinched.

"Jaune Arc." he introduced himself and his partner did as well. "That's Yang, I know her, so who are you other two?"

"Lie Ren," he bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you." he extended his hand.

"Jaune Arc." He shook with his right hand, which felt kind of weird, unnatural.

"Blake Belladonna." She said while holding a golden horse-like statue similar to the one Weiss picked.

Yang looked around and scratched her head. "Where's Ruby?" she shrugged and looked around once more.

He too looked about and looked up in vain only to see a giant nevermore circling about with two reddish specs attached to it. "Uuuuuuuum..."

"You know where she is don't you."

"I have a good guess, yes." he still stared at the nevermore. Yang traced his eyes to see the nevermore and the two reddish specs on it.

"OH MY GOD! RUBY!"

The specs fell and were just below them. They got closer and he could identify them both as Pyrrha and Ruby. Well, it seems they're partners.

He ran below Ruby, taking off his coat and holding it like a net. Ruby slammed into his makeshift cradle and Pyrrha was caught from a quick death by Yang, who was closer to her.

"Hi Ruby."

"Hi Jaune, heheh." she blushed slightly.

"Finally decided to drop by, did ya?" He got a groan as a response. "What?"

"Please don't make puns, Yang's already bad enough." she groaned out. His face scrunched in confusion. "You did make a pun, right?"

"Now hold on..." he contemplated what he just said and took everything into account. Drop by, literal drop, arriving at somewhere drop. "Oh..." he tipped his head to the side and put on a face of realizing something stupid.

"You honestly didn't realize you made a pun until now?" she had the most confused face. It seems everyone is confused about something today. This just goes to show how little of anything we know.

"Yeah..." he nodded slowly, looking off into the forest.

"Wow..." she looked off into the same direction as him. "Why'd you catch me in your coat?"

He looked down at his armor, then back at her. "It would more painful for you than it would be for me."

A brief pause.

"Oh right..."

"Yeah..."

There was a long pause before Ruby broke the silence.

"Can you put me down now."

It was now that he realized he was still holding her. "Sorry, mind was trailing." He put her down.

"No no, I was just going to take one more picture." Yang sobbed for effect and obviously had to over dramatize it.

"YANG! DELETE THOSE PICTURES, NOW!" Ruby sped off towards Yang and banged against her arm with an adorable face, pleading for her to delete whatever pictures she took.

"I dunno, it could be like a monumental thing, y'know?" he half shrugged.

"What." everyone said in unison, sans Nora, who was singing about being the queen of the castle.

"You know, as like something to remember completing initiation by."

"Oh." everyone said in unison once again.

A loud screech was heard as the nevermore no longer wanted to be ignored.

"Huh, forgot about him, what say you all to running?"

"That seems like the best course of action, yes" his partner answered, and everyone else seemed to parrot the response in their own way.

\\\\\

They all ran to Beacon cliff, and eventually made it to a large stone bridge. They were constantly cut off by the giant arrow-like feathers being shot towards them. Weiss made an ice wall to block some of them, and Jaune got behind it, along with Yang, Lie Ren, Blake, and Ruby.

"What do we do now?" Ruby looked about them for anyone to think of a plan.

"Run is the best option, but I can distract it for a bit, just run, and I'll catch up."

"That is not acceptable and you know it!" his partner said dangerously.

"How 'bout this?" he ran off in the opposite direction and shot one of the high caliber bullets at it. It connected and embedded itself into its wing. It screeched and lost control, plunging into the deep chasm below.

There was silence as everyone stared at what just transpired. Jaune was glued to the ground, Angau Glas still held in a firing position pointed in the air. Jaune was so awestruck he couldn't quite bring himself to close his unhinged mouth.

"Jaune, what caliber bullet does that revolver take?" His partner asked with a face just as amazed as his, and the rest of everyone's.

"They're hand made, slightly larger than 50 cal, diamond tipped tungsten-steel alloy bullets with a C4 kicker… Why?" he looked to her, lowering his revolver.

Her jaw hit the floor and so did everyone else, not including Nora, Ren, or Blake, who seemed to be amazed in their own ways. Nora had sparkles in her eyes, Ren looked absolutely amazed, and Blake just looked down at his pants.

For some weird reason.

He only just noticed he had a small child named Ruby attached to him, hugging him tightly and staring into his very soul through his eyes.

"Teach me how to make those! I demand it!" she had the voice of a demon at this point, which he didn't even know she possessed at this point.

"Yeah… sure…"

Pyrrha was the first to be out of the stupor everyone else was in. "That WAS your plan, right?" she tried.

"No, my plan was to be all dramatic and get its attention, you guys run off, I run back to Beacon, and just let the teachers handle it."

They were all then knocked out of their stupor as Nora yelled in excitement and praised him for a job well done.

They then began the long trek back to Beacon, the few grimm that got in their way were easily disposed of. His partner looked at him from beside him and looked at him with confusion.

"Your cheek, what happened to it?"

"Hmm?"

"Your cheek..." she said again, this time he put his hand to his cheek to remember the scratch he got from falling out of the tree.

"Oh yeah, probably got it from falling out of the tree you found me near." he said simply.

This drew her undivided attention, she stopped him and told everyone else to go on, Yang teasing her for wanting some alone time with the supposed 'Great Blonde Knight with an even greater gun', which she waggled her eyebrows. Now, he KNEW that there was an innuendo in there somewhere.

"What do you mean?"

"I got it when I fell out of the tree, a branch probably scratched me. What's the big deal?" he looked so confused.

"Your aura didn't protect you?"

"What?"

"Aura." she said again.

"Gesundheit." he said, not following what she was saying whatsoever.

"You're kidding me right?" She looked more confused than he did at this point.

"Yeah, I don't know what aura is. I'm going to assume it's a kind of shield thing." She just looked dumbfounded at this point.

She sighed. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul, it protects us from physical harm and serves to feed our semblences in some cases."

"Is that how you formed that ice wall?"

"Yes, yes it is." she looked at him directly in the eye.

"Cool."

"Hold still." She got him on his knees as he looked quite confused. Like what was just said, everyone's confused.

"For it is in our failure that we achieve immortality. Through this, we are enlisted to a fate of eternal service. Cursed in nature, and unbound by time, I release your soul, and by my hand, condemn thee."

The words had a meaning, a life of service to others, without thanks. It was more or less similar to how he saw being a huntsman as being.

A white light emanated from him and there was an explosion. Not of fire, or ice, but of pure energy. There was no sound of it, just a blinding light.

They were both out cold.

\\\\\

They woke up in pure white beds in the infirmary. They were beside each other.

Jaune got up and Looked around. Yep, it was an infirmary.

He looked at himself, and found himself still in his armor.

"Ah, you're finally up."

He looked to his left to see the headmaster, standing next to the door.

"Don't worry, you made it through initiation. Apparently unlocking your aura created an explosion to kill just about every grimm in a one and a half kilometer radius."

Jaune stared dumbfounded as the headmaster sipped at his constantly filled mug of coffee.

"That did what?"

"It killed every grimm within a one point five kilometer radius. I can say it again if you want."

"No, no. That's just fine, I just… can't quite grasp how that is physically possible." Jaune said slack-jawed.

"What happened was a rare thing to occur, usually in people who have their auras unlocked at a later age. What happened was something of a soul connection, your soul is now bound to Ms Schnee's. Essentially, you're stuck with each other, even after death." he sipped his mug again.

"What?!"

"Yes, indeed. In some cultures, this is usually even regarded as a confirmation of one's everlasting marriage that will last beyond a lifetime." he smiled teasingly.

"Headmaster, I just don't know what happened, can you please fill me in?"

"Of course. You had your aura unlocked by Ms Schnee, she happened to have similar views on having aura as you, or at least what you thought being a hunter is all about, and your souls matched perfectly. All in all, it's usually a good thing no matter how you look at it."

The headmaster's words were going in one ear and out the other as he tried to process how such a small thing could kill every grimm in almost a two kilometer area!

The headmaster turned to leave, but turned back to Jaune, "Oh, and you are now the team leader of team Jazz Berry, spelled JBWY. Congratulations."

* * *

 **Le GASP!**

 **Hoooo, boy... That escalated quickly. I mean that really got intense fast!**

 **Yeah, I made Jaune into a slave for Weiss.**

 **Hehe, I saw that!**

 **So yeah, maybe there will be manservant, maybe not, we shall see.**

 **No action from Crocea Mors yet.**

 **I wonder why...**

 **No, his dust ammo is not made in the same way, but it's the same size, no C4 kicker, the dust would just plain blow up. At least in my head it would.**

 **And yeah, I stole the teams from Coeur... Sue me...**

 **Send reviews.**

 **Next update, October 14, 2017 (I know, it sounds like a long time, but tomorrow's gonna be the debut of my new fic. It is called 'As you wish')**


	4. Chapter 4: Im awake But I wanna sleep

**So yeah, we had a some HEAVY rain here in Illinois. I mean... Cats and dogs aint got nothin' on this shit!**

 **Yes, lies, I said I would update yesterday, but I shit all over that promise, so this one is slightly longer (But not by much).**

 **Not much to say here, but I don't think anyone has truly seen what pairing I have in mind (maybe, idk).**

 **And no, it's not Cinder.**

 **But I didn't lie how you might be able to see it, the part I left out however, was the fact that you would have to go full conspiracy theorist level deep looking into small signs and whatnot just to have a maybe idea.**

 **So yeah, here's the trash I wrote.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

He sat there.

He didn't make any noises or anything.

Not unless you considered mentally screaming your head off as noise.

 _Weiss is my partner, we have some sort of soul bond, and if I was a kid, I would run away as fast as possible._ Not for any particular reason, other than the fact that he was now basically a slave to her if she wanted.

But now was not the time to panic. NOW, was the time to sleep and not think about anything. Now was the time to process this all. Yeah, NOOOO other reason.

His head slumped into the pillow as he found sleep come easily.

* * *

The nightmares chose not to stop even for this hectic moment as he saw the town in ruins once again. He did what he did every time and ran to his home, looking into his mundane bedroom with its familiar walls. He spotted Angau Glas and broke through the window, his armor shielding him from any damage and the shards of glass crunching under his shoes.

He sprinted to the trucks and found himself firing at the pursuing grimm once again.

He shot the first one in the head and it slumped over dead. The second seemed eager to be dispatched of, so he granted its wish. The third one decided to dodge and he grunted as he shot another shot at it, connecting with its fleshy back, the ursa stopped dead in its tracks.

Several more came at him as he obliged their death wishes.

A familiar strand of white hair passed into his peripheral vision as he paused in the chaos and looked to his left to see Weiss, sitting with wide eyes.

He was confused and it seemed as if the truck was falling apart for no other reason than it wanted to.

They rolled on the ground as the truck was simply gone from existence, and the grimm that were chasing them were gone as well.

The world around them seemed to follow this happening and decided to fade from existence as well.

Jaune strained his mind and shook his head violently. The world seemed to come back, but only half force.

They found themselves in a wooded area that Jaune knew by heart. This was the area in the woods where he learned to shoot. Where he learned to climb trees, play different games, how to relax, and basically everything he did now. You would think he was a homeless boy by how much time he spent in these woods.

He looked to Weiss to see her in absolute shock as the world was destroyed and reformed. And Jaune was in her dream too, so that was enough to set off some warning bells in her mind as well.

"What is going on!?" She shrieked, the silence broken and quickly mended by an uncomfortable silence.

"That's something I'd like to know as well…" They both looked at each other and wondered why the other was speaking sense.

"Where is this, how are you in my dream- never mind that, I'm probably dreaming about you..." She shuddered. "That definitely does not sit well with me."

"Doesn't sit well with me either." he kept his eyes on her as she scanned the surrounding forest. "This is also where I learned to shoot, to answer your first question."

He answered her questions only to buy himself some time and try to make sense of things himself, the entire scenario was strange and completely unexpected, what with the truck disappearing unlike it had done in the past.

Weiss looked at him as if she didn't understand if they were even speaking the same language. She sighed.

"It probably isn't anywhere but what my amazing imagination can come up with." She put sarcastic emphasis on 'amazing'.

"It is actually, and why am I dreaming about you?" He pointed at her as if she had any answers.

"This is my dream, I'm dreaming… I unlocked Jaune's aura, there was a bright light and we both passed out, or I think he did, but I'm not sure." She had her hand on her chin as she was deep into thought.

Jaune could feel her confusion from here it was so powerful. Strange how she took no notice to his confusion, but it was of no surprise to him, he hid anything negative very well, regardless of him wearing his emotions on his sleeve.

He tried his best to wake himself up from the strangest dream he ever had and had an epiphany. This might be because of the soul bond! But if it's only a soul bond, how can he see into her dreams, or have a connected dream. As far as he knew, being very little, the soul was separate from the brain, and the brain formed dreams… So why were they in eachother's dreams?

He banished the thoughts and shook his head for the umpteenth time. He looked to Weiss and a plan struck him square in the head as he built upon the idea.

"So Weiss, if this is one of your dreams, why not just wake up and realize that it's just a dream… I'm just a dreamed up version of your partner after all…" He put on his most uncharacteristic expression and exaggerated his hand gestures and body movements, taking care to also add in facial expressions.

"AHA! You are correct! Or- I'm correct, whichever it is…" She took a deep breath and let it out. Concentrating her hardest for even the slightest bit of her consciousness to be returned to her body.

Jaune was trying his hardest to wake up as well. He adopted a lying down position as he strained his eyes to return them to consciousness. He felt a twitch in his eye as he shook himself awake, trying everything in his power to get feeling in his body.

He eventually succeeded, movement returned to him as he sat up from the bed.

* * *

He tried his best not to hyperventilate, while Weiss just woke up.

He also tried his best to look natural, and to act as if nothing happened. His partner was having far less luck with making sense of things, so he decided to ease the tension.

"Bad dream?" he attempted to look drunk from sleep, and rubbed his eyes. Her eyes darted to him and she instantly coughed and fixed the non-existent wrinkles in her skirt as she stood up from the bed.

"Yes, I had a rather disturbing dream, something about a forest and… Never mind…" she waved her hand and brought herself up to her full glorious 5 foot something height. "I hope I didn't disturb your sleep, I just had one of those dreams, nothing makes sense, hectic everything. You know what, let's just forget this ever happened and just pretend I just simply unlocked your aura, alright?"

He thought long and hard on her proposition. Although it would be the easiest route in the short run, he would likely just have to come back to the fact that their souls are now bound to each other in a sense.

"Yeah, but Ozpin was in here a little bit earlier, said something happened in addition to you unlocking my aura."

"Oh, what would that be?" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, apparently we are now conjoined at the hip-"

"What?!"

"In a matter of speaking! In a matter of speaking…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Our souls are bound to each other according to Ozpin- now don't freak out, apparently it's a good thing, although he didn't elaborate on that topic… Alright, now you may scream." his hands flopped into his lap as she looked more baffled than anything.

"You're making that up, I'll just ask Ozpin what really happened-"

"Y'know, the only reason I'm not freaking out right now is because I had some time to process this." he looked at her with a deadpan look.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence that befell the two of them, neither knowing what to do. That is, until Jaune decided to speak…

"Well, I guess we just go on to our teams room. No point just staying here."

"Ah, yes yes, our team." she was desperate for the subject to change. "No doubt one of us is the leader."

He looked at her very confusedly. He honestly expected to say only her to be the leader.

Then he was confused about the fact that he knew her for barely a few hours and now feels like she's a sister to him.

He shook his head. "Yes, we're on team Jazzberry, I know, headmaster made a strange name, I'm team leader."

"Oh." she looked disappointed, stabbing a spear into his tender man feels. Despite his usually hard exterior, he was rather soft in the middle.

Like a cream puff.

"Yeah, let's go meet our team, yeah?" He turned to the door to see a rather excited looking face standing there as it was opened, and the next thing he saw, was all red.

"OH HEY! WE THOUGHT YOU DIED-"

"RUBY!" he yelled at the top of his voice as she recoiled off of him and stood at attention. He sighed again. "I'm sorry I had to yell, but calm down, neither of us died, and nothing all that bad happened. And no Yang, NOTHING… Happened." He pointed at the bemused face of Yang that was now turned sad as the strange strand of hair that always stood up was now downcast, as if it was sentient and sensed the sadness of Yang.

She walked into the room, arms drooped and followed by the people they met in initiation.

Pink strand guy is Ren, Ginger with the hammer and pink skirt is Nora, Yang, Ruby, and the black haired faunus was Blake.

He thought for a minute, processing their names in that order.

"Alright, so! Can you guys show us where our room is, we missed the team making thing."

"Oh, sure!" Ruby jumped and grabbed Jaune and Weiss by the hands and led them off to the hallways.

* * *

The doctor sighed as they didn't even bother checking with him first, and making sure there was no permanent damage. There was none, but it was still a spectacular blast from what he saw from his window that looked out into the Emerald Forest.

He scratched his beard that was now growing white hairs, despite his young age.

But he could've sworn he knew the blonde kid- Jaune, from somewhere.

He sighed once more and enjoyed the few seconds he was given of respite. Being the equivelent of a school nurse in an academy full of hunters-to-be, was a stressful job. He can't even remember the last time he had a day of no one breaking a bone, or breaking someone elses bone(s).

His break was interrupted as a brown haired kid and a blonde girl walking in, the girl's arm thrown over the guy's shoulder as she clutched a bleeding wound on her abdomen.

"Doctor Art, Linda's got some serious bleeding from a recent mission, she needs care yesterday!" The guy yelled as two more ran into the room to see their friend bleeding everywhere.

He fixed his coat and walked over to her, examining her wound.

 _Nothing fatal, unless untreated for too long. Aura doesn't save you from everything…_

Jaune was a prime example of that, what with losing his eye and all.

This was going to be another long day.

As it always will be.

* * *

The room itself was mundane with no grand decorations as of yet.

Four beds were set next to a wall that had a window, the bathroom was down a hall with another room further down, that being the bedroom... Where the beds were. The kitchen was unfilled and about as regular as anyone could imagine.

All in all, it wasn't much too look at, but what did he expect from a school where there are many different students.

They went to sleep soon after the initial tour of the room that lasted all of a glorious two minutes.

Neither Jaune, nor Weiss dreamed of anything.

* * *

Jaune woke up at his usual six in the morning, glad that there were no dreams, or worse, a fantasy about that one girl from his home town. He shuddered at the thought of Weiss seeing one of his strange fantasies with that girl. He never knew her name, but he knew her personally.

She was sweet and caring, someone he wished he could be. And she always seemed to actively try to find Jaune when he was in the woods alone.

He banished those thoughts as Weiss tossed and turned violently, likely having a bad dream. Maybe she had a dream all along and that dream they shared was a unique one.

But she opened her eyes, seemingly annoyed that she couldn't go back to sleep or something.

Jaune decided the smart thing to do right now was fake sleep and he turned over, facing away from Weiss.

Jaune took the corner with Weiss next to him, Yang next, and Blake on the other side of the room.

He liked being in the corner, it was well guarded from unwanted annoyances, at least on one side.

He waited a good five minutes before her tossing and turning ceased, and he got out of bed, tip-toeing to the bathroom to do his morning ritual.

The water danced across his face in the shower as he stared at the wall.

Then he stared down at where Blake was staring when he shot that Nevermore straight into the chasm.

There wasn't anything of note, no horrible disfigurement, nope.

He shook his head and finished his shower and heard more tossing and turning coming from the bedroom.

He was going to assume that was Weiss trying to go back to sleep and not all of them having an orgy.

That would be the most awkward walk in he could imagine.

But maybe the time he walked in on his mother changing could beat that.

Yeah, that had that thought beat, if only for the fact that it scarred him for life.

Jaune opened the door a crack and was relieved to not see them all naked on the floor and sweaty, rubbing their legs and hands against each other.

He strangled those fantasies of his hormonal teenage daydreams with a knife at its hypothetical throat. He got out his jeans, and a white hoodie from what little luggage he had.

He made his way down to the locker rooms and got his coat, the leather tearing a little at the bottom.

 _I should get a new one with the symbol on it… But how much is that gonna cost me? More than I have…_ He sighed and resigned himself to having an old coat that was apparently a hand me down from his mother's father.

His footsteps were barely audible as he made his way to the library. He was mostly just trying to test and see if his memory held true as to where everything was locate. He studied that map for only a few minutes, so he doubted he was headed in the right path, just the general direction.

And that's more or less what happened, he went in a circle and after what felt like an hour, finally made it to the library.

He walked into the grand library and looked around at the grand selection. A shame no one bothers with books nowadays, damn technology destroying an art that you poured love into.

The making and binding of a hard cover book was a process you took much time, effort, care, and love into making back in the day.

He went into a science fiction section and pulled out one of the books and read the cover.

'The Faded Sun Trilogy, by C. J. Cherryh'. He liked the sound of the short summary on the back and decided to start it.

He spent about half an hour reading the book and losing track of time, only reminded that classes started soon by the librarian giving a friendly reminder, and a just as friendly smile. He thanked her and checked out the book as he walked out and to his dorm.

Inside was quiet, so he decided to wake up his teammates, them just barely woken up. Weiss woke up with ease and had visible signs of fatigue, despite sleeping before they even slept in.

"Ten more minutes…" Yangs hair was frizzled and all over the place. Jaune looked at Blake who looked back at him as they looked back at Yang and nodded in unison as Jaune grabbed her by the shoulders and Blake grabbed her by the feet.

"Uh guys, what are you doing?" She had a noticeable concern in her voice. Understandable. She flailed a bit and tried to break free as Jaune looked at her and stopped.

"Oh, so you're awake now?"

"Yeah, yeah. What were you gonna do to me?" she asked with a concern face that turned to a suggestive one. And the eyebrows went up and down, like an oil derrick.

"I was gonna put bad stuff in your hair." he said with a deadpan look.

She immediately jumped out of their holds and looked like a cornered animal.

"Hehehe, no need for that I'm afraid. Yeah I'm awake, no need for any of that. Ehehehe…"

She was up against the wall with her hands held out defensively, ready to drop into a fighting stance at a moments notice.

Jaune shrugged and shrugged off his coat and pulled up his hoodie over his head as he heard the other three in the room turning away from him and expressing annoyance in their own ways.

Blake was just saying 'oh god no, not now, too soon!' for some reason. Yang was expressing disgust, for some reason. And Weiss looked annoyed as she cradled her forehead in her hand, turned away from him, for some reason. He also noticed a tinge of pink on Blake's face. For some reason, he didn't want to think about that.

"What?" He looked to all three of them as he was shirtless.  
"Can you not do that while we're in the room with you? And why do you wear no shirt when you wear a hoodie?!" Yang yelled.

He looked at his bare chest and looked back up. "It was hot, that's my story and I'm sticking to it." In all honesty, he forgot to put on a shirt.

He shook his head and got on the top half of his uniform and took off his pants and quickly slid into the pants that were basically just dress pants.

"I'm not naked, stop whining about it."

"NOPE! I can't even look at you right now."

Blake was the first to look back at him, to see him fully dressed. The pink in her cheeks receded and she sighed in relief. "You can look at him now, he's decent." She shook her head and ushered him out of the room, him protesting only for a bit as Yang glared at him with a shine of red in her eyes. He shut up after that.

* * *

They ended up needing to wake up their neighboring team RRPN, as they decided on a poor time to sleep in.

They made it to their first class, which was a grimm studies sort of class, Jaune didn't really know, he really didn't pay attention.

The class was silenced as a Portly man entered with his voice booming about taking down monsters of the dark, slaying them with honor… Or maybe something along those lines… He fell asleep as he started to recount a tale of his younger years, his partner slapping him each time he dozed off.

"I will not have my own partner AND team leader sleeping in classes."

"Oh fine..." he whispered back.

"…And so, with a mighty blow with the toothpick in hand, I stabbed the king taijitsu STRAIGHT IN THE EYE!" He seemed to have finished. "And the townspeople thanked me," Nevermind… "for such a courageous act, was to be rewarded in kind! For I had saved every single one of the townspeople!" He pumped his fist, "And so, they rewarded me with much reputation, and riches for my spending, the latter, I refused; For it is our achievements that we receive our reward! In other words, bragging rights!" Jaune looked at him in slight confusion.

 _A king taijitsu? The giant snakes with two heads and bodies? How the hell do you save an entire town of people with nothing but a toothpick?_

"Now then! Who would like to come demonstrate how one should kill a grimm? Give the rest of the class an idea of how it's done!" His voice boomed and echoed in the room as Jaune raised his hand slightly. He looked to his left as he felt air rush past it to see Weiss had raised her hand as well.

"AH! Mr Arc! Why don't you show us how it's done!"

Jaune nodded and got ready for the fight, leaving his partner making a face that spoke of irritation.

* * *

He walked up to the other side of the room the cage was on and brought his sword up to his shoulder, the weight biting into his collar bone slightly, but his armor stopping it from doing any harm. As well as an extra presence he had not felt. It felt… Lighter.

Before he knew it, the cage was opened with a loud clang of metal against metal as Professor Port had broken the lock with his axe. He would have to remember that he was stronger than his body form had suggested.

He got into a comfortable stance with his sword at his left side, parallel to the ground at head height. He waited for the perfect moment to slice and when it came, brought the sword back and made a full upward arc that had a white trail following it. The bladed smacked into the ground behind him as the boarbatusk was sent into the air. He drew the sword back into the same stance, ready to end it as it landed.

The boarbatusk hit the ground with a loud thud as Jaune held Crocea Mors up high and brought it down, the weight of the blade doing most of the work.

Two halves split from its corpse as the half with the head was sent into the face of a poor burly ginger student in the crowd.

Jaune looked at the professor with his sword now back into stance.

"WELL DONE MY BOY! THIS is how one should kill a boarbatusk with ease ladies and gentlemen! Excelent show you put on for us Jaune! Oh, and Mr Winchester, would you be so kind as to bring Jaune his 'trophy'?" Port gestured to his own head and the student did as he was asked, bringing Jaune his severed half of a boarbatusk as it faded away before he could hold it for long.

Jaune just looked bewildered.

"That's all?" he looked at the professor with genuine confusion.

That wasn't much of a test. That was a minor encounter. You put a few of them together, then they become a problem.

"HO! Mr Arc can still take more! If this isn't a sign enough ladies, then I recommend hopping aboard the Arc wagon before all spots are filled!" He gave a wink, or the head nod of what one can assume to be a wink. For some reason, the professor didn't open his eyes wide enough for anyone to see any eyes at all. What a strange man.

The bell rang and Port ushered everyone out, albeit with reluctance. Jaune decided to stay for a while.

"If you're wondering if you can fight more of them, I'm afraid you're going to have to just go into the emerald forest, the rest in the cages are for the other classes." he said simply.

"No, I don't want to fight any more of them." He stepped toward the professor, said man raising an eyebrow. "How many people died… In the complete, unabridged version of the story you told. The story with the king taijitsu." Port looked at him with mild amazement.

"I'm impressed my boy. You're one of the few people who actually bother to try to figure out what really happened…" He then adopted a solemn look. "There were very few survivors, only a hand full of people, eleven I think, if my memory serves me. A family of seven, two children from the orphanage, and a pair of twin boys, barely five years old." He genuinely looked sad. "I raised the twins up until they turned seventeen, when they joined Beacon and became huntsman… They did everything together, eat, sleep, wake up, laugh, cry… And even died together." Jaune saw a tear come from Port's eye. "Cobalt and Gray were their names. Some of the greatest kids I got the pleasure of knowing." He looked out the window and sighed. "Oh, sorry. It seems I have cast a cloud over the mood now. WELL! You should go on to your next class. Glynda can be quite harsh to those who show up tardy and takes no excuses, regardless of their supposed urgentness."

Jaune nodded and just before he could exit, Port called him once again.

"You should remember to relax and take advantage of being considered a child. As soon as you're an adult…" He looked at the wall, "Everyone gets far more harsh towards the mistakes you make."

Jaune nodded and headed off to combat class with Glynda.

* * *

 **That's all folks! So... Gimme reviews and I'll try my best to improve this trash level writing, into... Not as trash, but likely still smelling bad.**

 **And the book, Fading sun trilogy, actual book. Would recommend, read that, it's good stuff, Not gonna spoil it, but it's on an alien planet.**

 **And yeah, credit where it is due to Coeur Al'Aran and his story 'Not This Time Fate' for the name of the team... Except that that's basically all I could think of when I made up the team... Sorry, I'm not THEEE most creative person in existence.**

 **So, I heard you like to PRAISE THE SUN. *Picture of Solaire with Sunny D over his penis*  
**

 **Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5: Combat and History, Oh my

**I'M BACK BABY!**

 **And I come with a new chapter.**

 **And if you don't like staying up late just to get the update, just come on in the morning. It's what I would do.**

 **Reviews on my writing so far please. I'm not the best of writers by far, but I wouldn't consider myself to be horrible at it.**

* * *

He ran straight down the hall to combat class, ignoring everything he was told as a child to not run in the hallway. He slowed down when he saw the door and opened it gingerly, the only thing giving away that he ran was his labored breathing.

He found that class had yet started and found a seat next to his partner.

"Where were you?"

"Had to talk to Professor Port about something, don't worry about it."

She hummed and decided to let it go. _No point in chasing shadows._

"Welcome to your first combat class. In here, you will learn effective ways to combat other huntsman and huntresses, or other people in general. A shock to some of you, but your job isn't just to fight against grimm, it is to fight against any threat to humanity, whether it be a simple grimm, and incursion of them, or even another person." Goodwitch spoke with a voice of authority, something he could easily respect. "In here however, you will learn in a safer environment than just being thrown into the fray. The rules of each fight are simple; You will fight until one of you reaches 35%, otherwise known as the red zone, or if your opponent is unable to continue the fight."

When it was time to start the fighting, Nora was picked to go against another girl he didn't know.

He didn't envy her, Nora seemed to bring brute strength, endurance, speed, and grenades into a pot, mashed it into paste and formed into a Hammer. It was a bit more impressive than Crocea Mors, especially the fact that it was two weapons that weren't both melee weapons in one weapon.

A sabre and a greatsword; not very effective combo. You'd have to stop in the heat of battle and draw the sabre, which could mean the few seconds that could lead to your downfall.

The grenade launcher was dangerous in and of itself, mix it with a big ass hammer, and you got explosive combo in physical form.

The match started with the other girl drawing a longsword with grooves in it. Nora charged in and took the moment to slam her hammer into the ground, which her opponent dodged, albeit with difficulty. Nora took the open moment and swung horizontally, catching her opponent mid sidestep. Her opponent flew and rolled onto her feet, dizzy and disoriented.

She shook her head and kept her distance from Nora. All the while, Nora was charging in with reckless abandon and slamming her hammer in every way possible, her opponent trying to get in a few stabs, but missing due to the hammer being in the way. Nora had a strong guard, hard to get into. Very effective.

The girl got slammed by the hammer and rolled away with a grunt. She twirled her sword in the air and it seemed to become limp, longer, and full of holes. Oh… that's new… It turned into a chain whip of sorts. She ran forward and drew her swordwhip forward, cracking it in front of Nora, who just backpedaled a whole two meters with a hammer larger than her… He now learned that Nora was even MORE frightening than he first thought.

Nora charged forward once again and brought the hammer down even harder this time, courtesy of a grenade being fired behind her. The grenade bounced away harmlessly, while the hammer, less so. It hit the floor with a thud, and just barely caught her opponent. The girl backflipped away and clutched her sword arm where she got hit.

Jaune looked at their auras to see that Nora just took out twenty percent of that poor girl's aura in one hit.

Nora was about 90%. Swinging that giant hammer obviously would've ripped a normal person's arms off when swung at that speed, but this was Nora plus aura.

The poor girl was in the yellow, but not in the red just yet. However, she was going to be in the red zone soon if she kept this up.

He looked back to the fight to see the poor girl on the floor with Nora standing victoriously. Nora then helped the other girl up and Goodwitch called the fight.

Huh? He looked back at their auras to see that the girl was in the red, and Nora was still well in the green. He stared at the bars with a blank expression.

 _Dammit, I missed the ending._

"Well done Nora, just try not to attack so recklessly, you leave yourself open to those who would normally capitalize on the slightest mistake. Azul, a longsword should be used more aggressively while a whip should be used more opportunistically. Also, try to play to your opponents weaknesses." The two of them nodded. "That is all. Can the next to fighters get ready." She looked to a list of students. "Jaune Arc, and Cardin Winchester, please get ready for your own fight."

Oh great, he just had to kill a boarbatusk, and that was easy. Now he had to fight another person, and one that looked like he could slam his sword on top of him without the faintest hint of effort.

 _Lovely, I have to fight this guy and not look like an idiot. GREAAAAAT…_

* * *

He put his coat on over his armor, and picked up Crocea Mors, inspecting it for imperfections.

It was as pristine as it ever was, the engravings in it were as detailed as they were when they were put in it. He pulled the sabre out with a pull down on the hilt, and the blade was shiny silver with its gold trimmings. It always had it, and likely always will.

He left Angau Glas and its holster in his locker and made his way to the stage.

Cardin walked onto the stage with a mace and some heavy armor that seemed to be more for decoration than anything. It had so many open spots in it he didn't even consider it laughable.

And he fought with a mace, so they were relatively evenly matched.

"Ready to lose Arc?"  
"Yes, and I'm also ready to win if I don't lose."

"Heh, you're not gonna win."

"Yes yes, begin with the cliché 'you can't possibly win against me, I'm so awesome and so stwong!' sort of thing." Jaune said it in the most mocking tone he could come up with.

The peanut gallery laughed and giggled in response.

So this was the trash talking before a match. It was quite fun.

"Begin!" Goodwitch sounded off, and the match started with Cardin rushing forward with his mace held high.

Jaune placed his hand on the hilt and pulled down, the sabre was torn for the gigantic blade and slashed forward at Cardin when he was just in front of him. It connected, but the shorter length of the blade allowed Cardin to also slam his mace down over Jaune's head.

Jaune was slammed onto the ground with a thud, but it hurt a bit less than he imagined. Huh, so aura has mild pain relieving properties, who knew. But it still hurt like being bashed over the head with a hard thing.

Cardin raised the mace again, but Jaune rolled away and was on his feet before he could even reach full height. Jaune now had the speed advantage, but they were relatively even in terms of length. Now there's an innuendo I'm not seeing in there, just give me a few minutes. Jaune slashed a few more times, but each were blocked by Cardin. Although he was chipping at his aura, the force of the attacks surely sending bits of kinetic energy into his body, it was slow and he would need to change it up a bit.

Cardin backpedaled and charged forward, mace ready to swing. Jaune sidestepped the attack, barely by an inch, and struck Cardin square in the jaw. Cardin reeled for a second, but it was enough for Jaune to slam the sabre form of Crocea Mors into the giant blade. Cardin looked back at Jaune and went in for another attack. Jaune pulled out the enormous blade and it clanked onto the ground, but it was just enough time for Cardin to sneak a hit in that almost missed.

Jaune felt the full force of it be brought down onto the armor on his chest as the force of it caused him to stumble forward. Cardin used this opportunity to drive the pommel of his mace into Jaune's back slam him in the back with his mace while he was down.

Jaune rolled away and Cardin followed, mace raised high. Jaune was on his feet barely a millisecond and already had Cardin on him. Jaune backpedaled away and got into his comfortable stance, blade at eye level on his left side.

Cardin did the predictable and charged in again, but Jaune was ready this time, more or less. Jaune pulled the sword back a little and followed through by making a wide arc above him, the blade coming to slam on the ground next to him. Cardin tried to backpedal, but Jaune moved forward enough to close what little distance Cardin made, Crocea Mors grinding against the ground next to him, and Jaune swung upwards.

He hit what he was aiming for and he tripped Cardin. The blade slammed into the ground behind Jaune and the force allowed him to disengage the greatsword from the sabre and he tore it from the bladed sheathe. He took three steps and he was already above Cardin. He brought his sword up in a reverse grip and bore it down over Cardin's neck.

By the rules, he won. And that's exactly what Goodwitch announced.

"Jaune Arc is the winner." She declared, and Jaune took up the great blade of Crocea Mors, and sheathed the sabre in it. He offered to help Cardin up, but his hand was slapped away as Cardin got up on his own.

Cardin had a sour face that had anger written all over it. He'll get over it. In order to improve, one must first taste failure. Something his mother often said.

"Mister Winchester, you stood your ground and charged in at poor times. You stood when you could have avoided damage, and charged in at times that weren't beneficial to do so, taking damage you could have avoided." Cardin grumbled something under his breath. "Mister Arc, although taking opportunities is a good thing, some offense can go a long way, as demonstrated with that final move you performed." Jaune nodded. "And if you don't mind my asking, do you even know how to use that sabre?" Jaune's cheeks flushed and he shuffled on the spot a little.

"Hehe… Not… Really?" He didn't even know if he said it as a question as Goodwitch only raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"The fight is over, you may go."

Cardin stormed off in the opposite direction as Jaune just stood there with a stupid face. He turned to his right, needing to turn a little more due to his lack of a right eye, to see his team had rooted for him the whole time. And Blake even somehow got a flag that said 'Go Team JBWY!' on it. _How did she even get that on such short notice?_ At this point, he didn't want to know.

* * *

The rest of the fights ended with Goodwitch giving advice on what they did wrong and whatnot after each fight.

Blake leaned over to Jaune a little, her strange neutral face not giving much away to her emotions. "Before I forget to ask, I'll ask now. What did Goodwitch ask you? She sounded like she asked you a question and nobody could hear what she said or what you said."

Jaune's cheeks flushed once more. "She asked me if I was sexually active… That is my story and I'm sticking to it." he said with a finality that gave no room to ask further. Seeing as such, Blake shrugged and got up from her seat.

 _Great. Not even a day into classes and the combat class instructor already knows I don't know how to use one of my weapons. Bad enough my greatsword fighting is abysmal already._

He sighed and followed after his angry partner. He already had problems with someone similar to her in the past. He knew how to deal with girls like her. Just give them what they yell at you about and they stay off your case. Cass didn't live with him however. Weiss did.

They walked as a team towards a dust studies class where the teacher, Professor Peach, was missing. The only clue as to the very existence of this Professor at all, was writing on the blackboard. Their instructions on what they were to do to be exact.

Strange… If the Professor is going to do this regularly, then this would be a class he could nap in if he ever needed.

* * *

Their last class for today was History, one of his all time favorite things. He couldn't explain it to you if you offered him more money than all the people on Remnant had combined. Just an unexplainable fascination.

When they got there, the Professor zipped from one end of the room all the way to the doorway to greet them. They all leaned back in surprise as the professor then proceeded to talk their ears off at great speeds.

"Welcome come in come in. This is likely going to be one of your most important classes so do pay attention in here. Yes yes come in come in." He had a white dress shirt that was disheveled and only one side was tucked into his gray dress pants. His yellow tie was barely hanging on and was dangling in front of him, limply following wherever he zoomed off to. But what Jaune found strangest was his green hair and bottle cap glasses. The glasses more being a 'huh, didn't know any hunters ever needed glasses. Just thought everyone had 20/20 vision'.

"Welcome one and all to your history class! I am Doctor Oobleck, and I will be your professor in this class!"

He seemed to teleport from one end of the room to the other, all the while drinking what was probably coffee from a rather large thermos.

"NOW! This may seem like ancient history to many of you, but these are actually relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can STILL be seen to this day!" He zoomed from one end of the classroom to the other. "Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?"

There was a pause before a few raised their hands. Jaune got a tingle in his bones.

"Dreadful simply dreadful, remember students it is this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! NOW! Can any of you young scholars tell me what MANY theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war." Weiss's hand shot up. "Yes?"

"The battle at fort castle." she said with a haughtily. It isn't all that impressive to know that, it's just one thing among the many things in the uprising. Like the grimm winter in the first year of the war, and the battle at Dumont in the second.

"PRECISELY! And! Who can tell me what advantage the faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?"

"Night vision… General Lagoon thought he could sneak up on the faunus in the middle of the night and take them out due to their larger numbers. He lost due to his own stupidity and ignorance when he forgot to factor in the incredible night vision of the faunus. For some, it's even as if taking a nice mid-day stroll."

"EXACTLY MISTER ARC! Glad to see participation! Yes, to reiterate, General Lagoon underestimated the incredible night vision the faunus had, and as a result, attacked in the middle of the night where the faunus had the advantage!"

"But his loss could also be attributed to the fact that the faunus had the high ground, perfect sniping positions, superior training, AND they had the General caught between a rock and a hard place, he had no retreat."

"AH! Such intellect Mister Arc. YES! All of what he said is also true! But had the General attacked at a different time of day, he may have had a chance."

"Had he attacked at a different time, there wouldn't be an enemy to attack. The entire place was attacked by grimm because of all the negativity."

"AH! Precisely Mister Arc! As much as I would love to continue this conversation, we really must get on with the subject I need to teach."

"Sorry, I like History. Those who cannot learn it are doomed to repeat it. My mother said that a lot. Kinda why she drilled it into my head."

"Hmm, a wise woman your mother was. NOW!"

The period ended with Oobleck teaching and Jaune offering what extra information he knew. Which is to say basically every tiny detail.

The butterfly effect: the idea that the flap of a butterfly's wings might ultimately cause a tornado. And the butterfly effect, also known as "sensitive dependence on initial conditions," has a profound corollary: forecasting the future can be nearly impossible.

Dictionary definition.

He reminisced on the times he was sick and his mother had to teach him what they were learning. He would then go back to school with more knowledge than the curriculum required. He was book smart, he could easily say that **.**

* * *

 **AND... Done.  
**

 **Reviews are always appreciated. Please gimme some.**

 **So yeah, Jaune, on top of not really knowing how to swing his greatsword well, didn't really bother to learn how to use the sabre part of Crocea Mors. Oops. Not the best of decisions to make Jaune, definitely not the smartest thing you've done. Spend all that time trying to learn how to use the greatsword and can't even bother himself to learn how to use the sabre... *Jaune making sad face***

 **A'right, that's all... G'night.**

:)

 ** **Happy Halloween, I'm going as Deadpool with a Unicorn head, it will be glorious.****

 ***On top of brother while nude* Wakey Wakey Onii-Chan!  
**

 ***Double-take* *Raises finger* I don't like where this is going.  
**

 **Next update: November 12, 2017**


	6. Chapter 6: The Past

**I'm back.**

 **Had a shit week last week, I shall spare you all the details. I didn't post last week for 'As You Wish' because I thought if I did, anyone could see some obvious change in my writing.**

 **Like I said, I'll spare you all the details.**

 **Here's new chapter.**

 **Please do enjoy. :)**

* * *

Jaune woke up first, as he always did, and did his morning routine and was off to the library. The doors were always open quite early in the morning. Made Jaune wonder if the kind librarian ever slept.

He went up to the front desk and put the he borrowed last week on it.

"Ah, finished so soon?" She said in her usual frabjous tone.

"Yeah, it was quite good, I would definitely recommend it."

"Oh I already read it dear. That's the reason I'm shocked it took you so long!" For some reason, that stabbed his pride even if it was only partly true. Sure he took it for a week, but he read it twice in that time. Once for the enjoyment, twice for the plot. Plenty of that in there.

"If you're looking for something a bit similar, I could recommend, 'Cowering Moon', by Ciaran Holm." She had her trademark smile on her face. It reminded him a bit like his mother. Huh... It seemed everything reminded him of his mother... Maybe it was just the place rubbing off on you, and you pick up on a few things. That was possible.

"I'll look into it."

"You're welcome." she gave one last smile and went back to her own book.

He looked back to the librarian and just felt the urge to be too much to resist. He stepped back towards the librarian and she looked up.

"Have you by chance ever met someone by the name of Yuuliai Kumiho?" Her eyes lit up and she put her book down into her lap.

"You know Kumi?" Her face seemed to sparkle almost in a disturbing manner.

"Eheheheh..." Jaune scratched the back of his head and found whatever was over her head quite intriguing. "Yeah, she's my mother."

"OOOHHH!" The librarian reached over the desk and squished him into a hug. It was now that he was reminded how large her breasts were, as they were almost squished into his face. Yep, it was almost as if she was related to his mother. She peeled him off of her and looked him dead in the eye with a wide smile. "You know, I was wondering if you knew her. You act almost exactly like her! Well... Minus the personality, but the mannerisms and habits are exactly the same!" Even now what was her "yelling voice" was little more than a voice one would regularly use indoors.

Jaune took a step back, not entirely sure what to say.

She sighed, "Oh I'm at a loss for words." She simply looked at him until her eyes went wide and it looked like she just remembered something. "She thought far into the future, and planned accordingly..." she paused, perhaps simply for dramatic effect. "She told me that if she ever had children and I met them, I was to tell them to take her rifle when they next visit her!" Jaune winced.

He hadn't been back there in a long time. Perhaps it would be best for him to do that. But he though hard on it. "No, I don't think I'll take Ann, but it does remind me that I really should visit her soon." He scratched the back of his head and found the floor more interesting than what was above her head. The last time he went back, he nearly died from how many grimm there were.

The librarian looked at him with an neutral gaze, head resting in her hand. "She adopted you, didn't she."

"Huh? Yeah, she did." The librarian nodded slowly, still with her strangely neutral look.

"I doubted she would ever find a suitable man... Looks like I was right." Jaune thought back, and found not a single memory of her with any man, or woman, in any sort of romantic relationship. "She had high standards. Higher than anyone could possibly be. But I guess you fit her standards." She smiled. "If you were the same age, I suspect she would make you her boyfriend, even without your consent."

Jaune leaned over the side of the desk with a hand on it. He retched and caught himself as he pictured his mother and him...

He closed his mouth and tasted vomit, then swallowed the disgusting thought along with the vomit. He slammed the hand he used to cover his mouth on the desk, then looked around to find the library empty. He sighed in relief.

"Well, way to make it weird."

She only chuckled. "You truly were raised by her..."

"Ya think so? Well, how about I point out that your hair is red." She took a strand of her hair and held it in front of her.

"So it is." She looked back at Jaune.

He sighed. "Where can I find that book?"

"That row right there." She pointed to a column of bookshelves.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said, and went back to her book.

* * *

He started to read his new book while walking back to his room. This made fate especially tempted, and he ended up running into someone as he was turning the corner. He dropped his book and the other person dropped what seemed to be several bags full of... Coffee beans?

Jaune looked at the other boy that was rather large, wearing a pale-green robe on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. His head was mostly shaved, and his skin was tan.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've put the book down and payed attention."

"Hah, you're not the one at fault. We both were preoccupied with our own business and neither of us were paying attention." He sensed that pushing any further would just make this rather large boy put the blame more on himself, so he agreed to this compromise.

"I guess so. But still, I should've atleast tried paying attention."

"Same here." He bent over and started to pick up the bags of coffee. Jaune elected to help.

"Sorry again, by the way, I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." he said as he extended his hand. The boy put the bags on one arm and extended his own.

"Yatsuhashi Daichi. Nice to meet you Jaune." He scrutinized Jaune with a hard gaze that was strangely soft. The Irony. "I haven't seen you before, you're a first year?"

"Yeah, just started here, like my mom did." Yatsuhashi nodded.

"That's an honorable reason to come to Beacon. Now this may be my own bias speaking, but Beacon is the best academy to go to." He gave a playful smile.

"Heh, no doubt about that." He said and low-fived the hand Yatsuhashi extended.

"That's quite a good book you have. Librarian's recommendation?"

"Yeah, so far, I'm hooked."

"Hmm, she recommended it to me as well back in my first year. She's read some good books, and will tell you to read them as well."

Jaune chuckled. "Well, I'll let you get to your... Now that I truly think about it, why are you carrying so much coffee?"

"Oh, yeah. My team leader is addicted to it. She suffers some serious withdrawal without it daily."

"Hmm. Well, it was nice to meet you Yatsuhashi."

"Please, call me Yatsu."

"Let me guess, people can't say the full Yatsuhashi?"

"Let me guess, you have family with long names?"

"No, just someone I knew." He looked at Yatsuhashi in the eye. "Would you like to know his full name?"

"Sure, why not."

"The Venerable Robert James William Francis Richard Scott The Sixth. He went by Bob. He ran a spice shop in my home town. Always smelled so nice. A Pinch Of Happiness, it was called." He listed off.

"He sounds like a nice man."

"He was." He looked to the left at the floor. "Well, casting away the dark cloud cast over the mood, it was nice to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual." He bowed his head slightly. Jaune mirrored this, and they set off in their own directions.

* * *

Classes continued on as normal, and they sat at their usual lunch table. Perhaps the only reason his and Ruby's teams sat at the same table was either because Ruby and Yang were sisters, or he was just that damn handsome... He was betting more on the former, but his ego said otherwise.

"And then Ren was there and he was making sloth sounds, then Jaune was all like, WAPOW! And he kicked the Alpha STRAIGHT OFF THE CLIFF! And it fell, SPLAT! Its brains went as it landed, gray matter smeared all over the ground around it!" Nora recounted her most recent dream. Jaune clapped. Nora bowed.

Ren looked to Jaune with the look of, 'Please don't encourage this...'

Jaune shrugged in the, 'Hey, what can I say?' sort of way. To Ren's expense.

"Ugh, another raid by the White Fang." His partner growled from beside him.

Jaune sighed. "Weiss, it's nothing to fuss about-"

"Yes it is! Do you not know what this means?"

"Dust prices will increase drastically?"

"Exactly! And with that, those terrorists are getting away with it! How incompetent is the so called 'Law Enforcement' in Vale?"

"I don't know, nor do I really care. My point is, I don't use dust, so it's not quite my problem."

"I'm gonna make it your problem! Those terrorists are robbing from MY family's company!"

"They probably wouldn't do it if they were given equal rights." Blake spoke. She never said much, drawing little attention; but the fact that she spoke at all was not unnoticed.

"They are given equal rights! It's just a problem of theses racists that make a big deal about it!"

"Ladies, you're both beautiful, I'm ugly, the weather is nice, I'm changing the subject." His voice gave little way for excuses or arguments. Weiss chose to take what little room she was given.

"Oh don't you blow this off like some little piece of trash in a garbage can! I've lost family, friends! I saw faces I knew disappear because of them!"

"They'd disappear less if they didn't have such large targets painted over their faces." Again, Blake spoke with words. Shocker.

"Oh so now you're on their side?" It seemed Jaune was the only one to notice the small twitch of her brow.

"No..."

"Weiss, just let it go. You explained your argument, however irrelevant the argument was in the first place, now just stop it."

"She started it!" Weiss jabbed a finger towards Blake.

"Me? You were the one making a big deal abou-"

"ENOUGH!" Jaune got up from his seat and seperated the two from their own spots. "You're both acting like children. Now both of you say you're sorry and make up for it."

Weiss looked as if she would protest, but was cut short by a hard stare from Jaune that looked more menacing than she could ever pull off. She thought about her actions and blushed as she realized how childish they were. Weiss sighed.

"I'm sorry for acting so childish and snapping at you." She huffed. "But it-" She instantly got a chill down her spine as she felt Jaune's gaze burn a hole straight through her very soul. She instantly shut up.

"And I'm sorry for egging you on..." She said and looked back to her book.

Jaune gave his own sigh of relief. "Thank you. Now that's that, I'm sorry for yelling. But it seemed to be the only way you would listen."

"It's fine, I just get emotional about it. It's quite childish, but I'm only human."

Jaune sat between them and brought them both in a large hug. "It's alright, you're both beautiful, it's fine, just don't do it again and I won't have to lose my voice."

Yang raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Well, look who's growing his own Harem?" Jaune looked to her with her toothy grin.

They all broke from the hug and smacked their foreheads, planting their elbows on the table and saying, "Wow, way to make it weird Yang." They did all of this as if they were one entity. Yang started to laugh hysterically and Ruby munched on her cookies.

"But really, I was kind of offended by the whole thing with you treating the white fang as if they were always this bad." Surprisingly, it wasn't Blake who spoke. Everyone raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "My mother was a part of the white fang way back when."

Everyone tilted their heads to the left (Oddly specifically) and said in unison, "You're a faunus?"

"No, I was adopted."

Everyone nodded slowly and Oh'd. Weiss looked confused for a second but shook her head.

"Hmm, you must look up to her. You talk about her so much." Ruby chimed in.

"Yeah, she was something of a role model when I was younger. I still strive to be like her. Her name's Yuuliai Kumiho. I can show you a picture later on."

"Hey, you never said you had pictures. I NEED EMBARRASSING PHOTOS!" Yang declared.

"No, those were all burned."

Yang gasped, "Who... Who could've done such a thing?"

"Me?"

"Oh the humanity!" Yang adopted a dramatic pose, with her hand over her forehead and chest.

"Actually, I have a picture of her with me right now." He pulled out a photo that Yang instantly took and looked at with a predatory look.

"HOLY SHIT!" was her first reaction.

"Yang, language." Ruby said in between her cookies.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh... How?" She showed him the picture, making it visible to Blake and Weiss.

"HOLY SHIT!" they said in unison.

"Language." Ruby managed to say audibly while she had a mouth full of chocolate chip.

Jaune took the photo, looked to Ruby, then showed her. Ruby looked at it, and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"HOLY DUST!" She said (yelled). He looked at it.

He didn't see anything wrong with it. It was just a picture of him and his mother. She held her rifle at her side with him on her left side. She smiled her trademark smile and he arm over his shoulder. He had a wide, stupid smile on his face. Other than that, it was completely normal.

"What?"

"How are your mother's tits that big?!" Yang seemed to demand an answer. He looked to Blake and Weiss, both confirming that that was what they were gonna ask.

He looked to Ruby. Her face was as red as her namesake, and she had her hood over her head. He could assume that was also what she reacted to.

He sighed. "I don't know, nor do I care." He closed his eyes. "She's my mother, the one who has taken care of me since I can remember, and that's all I care about!" He looked at Yang who now had a bright red to her cheeks and a smile he only saw in- _Oh shit get me outta here!_

"Hey Jaune, you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"HELL NO!"

Yang was taken aback by this and streams of tears ran down her face.

"Ugh, I didn't mean it like that, I was just taken by surprise." Yang's face went back to its form before.

"So you say yes, right?"

"No."

"So I'm not good enough?"

"Why this all of a sudden?"

"Well, a mother takes care of all of her child's needs, as you said, she took care of you since you can remember. I can only imagine what kind of package you have stored in-"

It sounded almost as if a gunshot was fired as the book found its way into Yang's face.

He looked at Blake to see her very red in the face. "Thanks Yang, now I'm scarred for life."

"Oh, don't be sad Blakey, I'll save some man mea-"

Jaune's hand made a sound similar to that of a piece of metal hitting a door made of wood as he made a chop at her head. The top of her head seemed to have a hand sized canyon that caved in, her head smoking.

This is too much for his little heart to handle.

* * *

 **And dat's that.**

 **Shorter chapter, kinda feeling shitty on top of it all.  
**

 **Just tasted vomit.**

 **You may use your imagination and... I dunno, imagine jumping out of an airplane, I don't fuckin' know (Not an analogy).**

 **I shall leave you not with a meme, but an inspirational quote.**

 **"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, it's to create something that will."**

 **-Chuck Palahniuk**

* * *

 **Next Update, November 26, 2017.**

 **Next Update (As You wish), Friday, November 17, 2017.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dammit Blake

**WARNING! This chapter contains themes of sexual content!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 _ **also Angau Glas every** **Sunday.**_

* * *

Classes went on as one would expect. Other than him losing a few of his fights in combat class to opponents that were faster than him, it was uneventful.

They went to the forever fall, collected sap, and joked about getting it all in Weiss' hair. Yang was borderline savage when he joked about it in her hair.

Completely uneventful.

Until now of course.

Blake had run off in the most opposite direction one can run off. Well, what she did was something more of running away.

They had been talking about the Vytal festival and the tournament to be held. Talking about Beacon hosting, Vale being full of people from all around, somehow ended up on the topic of dust, the White Fang, Faunus prejudice, and Blake saying, 'Well, maybe we just had enough!' Yeah. Lovely morning, amazing team that loved to bicker. Seriously, he didn't know if he was the team leader of a team of Hunters capable of fending off grimm and criminals alike, or a baby sitter. His team. It was the one he was given, and the one he would now have to repair.

He looked at Weiss to see a betrayed, maybe hurt face. Yang was not much different.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why can't the two of you just stop stabbing at eachother's throats and get along like good little children." The pressure in the front of his head indicated a headache was coming on.

"I-I-"

"Screwed up." he looked to her, the face she made making the situation worse if possible. "You screwed up, and I have to fix it." He sighed once more, his brow furrowing. "I'll go look for her, in the meantime, don't go running off yourselves." He said, and set off in the direction she ran, his other teammates frozen in place.

* * *

He was just about ready to give up as three hours had passed. He didn't quite imagine he would be spending today searching for a teammate gone AWOL.

And of all people to run off, Blake. He had expected her to be the last person to run off. She had an iron will. But perhaps she was insecure, or maybe she didn't like being a faunus, or maybe she was probed by aliens… He stopped theorizing at that moment. Instead he put his brain to theorize where she could have fled to.

Running around like a chicken with its head cut off was far less effective he found.

He spent another hour going to the usual haunts that Hunters would probably be at, before remembering it was Blake. He went to two different book stores, three cafes, and when he was going to decide to then search some different kind of place, he found Blake at a cafe called Nanette's.

He took a deep breath and realized he didn't know what the hell to say or take into account that Blake would probably run again if she saw him.

Perhaps giving her time to cool off would be best. He steeled himself and came from behind her, where she seemed to be talking to a blonde monkey faunus. He didn't look at her until he was right behind her.

"You know, for someone so astute, you're not that hard to sneak up on." She turned around with an almost horrified look, his face set with disappointment. He grabbed her shoulder. "Don't even think about running away aga-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, just-" She moved to get up but Jaune forced her back into her seat.

She may be faster and better at fighting than him, but in terms of raw strength, she was a wet noodle compared to him. Crocea Mors is heavy.

He sighed and loosened his grip when he was sure she was firmly planted in her seat, "Why… Why did you run away?" A silence loomed over them as if to swallow them. The other blonde raised his finger to talk but was silenced by Jaune using his free arm hold it in front of himself and giving the 'Not now' look.

Blake spoke, but it was completely inaudible.

"I know you're quiet and introverted, but I need an answer that I can hear." his patience was running thin. The only thing keeping him from strangling her then giving her a hug was a witness. A blonde monkey faunus that seemed to like showing off his well toned chest.

"You would hate me, I'm sure you hate me now." She had a solemn look. "I got scared okay? Is it so much to ask for to not be judged?"

He took his hand off her shoulder and balled it into a fist over her head.

She looked to the shoulder he was holding and had a fist brought down on her head.

"That's for being an idiot."

He flicked her nose, causing her to recoil. "And that's for making me worry."  
She gave a confused look at him. Now it was her turn to want answers. What she got, was a hug.

It lasted for a solid thirty seconds, however long that felt to them both. He pulled back, face set with a neutral frown.

"If you think I'm mad at you, you're thinking to low. I'm furious right now, but not because you lied to us about being a faunus, or whatever lie you have cooked up in your head… I'm mad because you ran and didn't even try to salvage whatever situation that conversation descended into." He cocked and eyebrow, "In fact, part of the blame can even fall to me for not stopping it as soon as it turned south. I'm still not sure how talking about the Vytal festival tournament can make a conversation turn into you being a faunus..."

She had a confused expression, but one that seemed to be expecting something. Hatred likely. "I lied to you about being a faunus, you were completely in the dark until I just blurted it out-"

"My turn to interrupt. One, you didn't fool me with the bow, it's incredibly obvious. Two! You didn't say it per se, you just hinted to it. THREE! Why should I care that you're a faunus?"

His face was about as confused as hers right now.

"The faunus killed humans in the past-"

"They didn't do anything to me but okay."

"They still do it today in the form of the white fang!"

"Again, didn't do anything to me but okay."

"Why are you okay with this?"

He stared at her with a blank expression.

He never thought a face palm could make a sound so loud. He imagined there was now a red mark on his forehead right now.

He gave Blake a look that only said, 'Are you stupid?'

She once more adopted the confused look. "What?"

He said nothing for another minute, and when she didn't seem to be able to put two and two together, he fished in his coat for the picture he showed them.

It was of him, nine years old, and a stupid smile on his face. Beside him, a hand on his shoulder, was a taller woman, standing almost a six feet. In her other hand, standing from the stock of it, was a rifle with a bayonet and beautiful engravings depicting a great hunt.

She wore a brown overcoat that had a gray fur around the collar, long and practical to keep the cold out and in at the same time to regulate a steady body heat. The buttons were open and it made to reveal a chest that could easily fill a cup size above DD (whatever that is (Jaune doesn't know ;D)). She wore a gray shirt that left plenty for the imagination, and fading jeans that were a bit baggy.

A soft face, the face of a mother, yet still incredibly attractive, pale complexion, and silky red hair that trailed behind her. On top of her head, like a crown, were two fox ears, and a fox tail wrapped around the young Jaune. Apart from her chest, her most noticeable feature were her captivating silver eyes. She was knelt down, almost to the young Jaune's level, but still taller.

It was now that Blake's expression was set to the neutral one he was familiar with, but it was different.

It had an incredibly deep red blush on it.

He nodded slowly and with a slight tip to the side as if to say 'YEEAAAAAH! Now you remember...'

Blake seemed to find her hands to smell very nice and buried her face in them.

The blonde boy leaned over to see the picture and made a circle with his mouth, eyebrows set into high arches, and eyes bigger than saucer pans.

"DUUUUuuuuude! Who's that?!"

Jaune looked over to him and smiled. "My mother."

"I don't know you, but I think I can safely say that YOUR MOTHER, is HOT!" Jaune chuckled at the ridiculous expression the blonde faunus made. And a little at Blake for not realizing, to her expense.

"I forgot."

"Uhuh, tell me again how I defeated the ultimate evil and saved the world single handed." He had a look… A DAMNING LOOK! And it spoke volumes of humiliation to come.

The blonde faunus stopped (Slavic) squatting in his chair and took to sitting cross legged with his arms crossed over his lap.

"The common thing with what I said and what you said is that they didn't happen."

Blake dropped her hands into her lap and looked at the rather interesting ground. Away from Jaune.

"Alright, now that you're not going to run away again and I'm done tormenting you for what you put me, Yang, and even Weiss through, why haven't you introduced me to your friend here?" He said, pulling up a chair and putting the picture back into the inside of his coat.

Blake gestured to the blonde sat across from her, not looking up, "Sun Wukong." She put her hand down on the table and didn't say anything further.

"Well, short, sweet, and to the point. Kind of rude though." He extended his hand for Sun. "Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He flashed his award winning smile.

Sun snorted and tried (with little success) to cover up his smile.

Jaune frowned, "What's so funny?"

He looked up at Jaune and regained his composure. "I'm sorry, you just sound like my friend, Neptune."

"I like him already." He struck a heroic pose for no apparent reason, looking up into the sky. It was getting a bit late. "Oh damn." He stood up. "And I didn't even get the chance to order tea."

Blake looked up at him. "What, what's wrong."

"We gotta get back, the other's are surely worried sick… Either that or theorizing how many positions we're doing, damn Yang."

Blake seemed to lose most of the color in her face. "Oh don't get cold feet now."

When she seemed to be frozen to her seat, he lifted her up. "If you're going to protest, think again, you're going back."

"No, they'll hate me." she was content to be planted firmly at that spot, blank face and all.

"No they won't, Yang will be too busy hugging you to death and reprimanding you for running away and Weiss'll be too preoccupied with giving you forty verbal lashes to give you any lasting grudges now COME ON!" he raised his voice only a little, but it held a firmness, and so did Blake. He groaned. "You will come back or so help me I will-" He shook his head left and right to banish the thoughts of tying her up, putting her in a box and shipping her straight to their room.

Treacherous thoughts of context can wait for when he isn't going to imminently slap someone out of frustration.

He was patient, but when it came to these situations, he had none to begin with.

His time was a precious commodity and he used it all searching for her. It wasn't wasted however. But her being so reluctant wasn't helping his temper.

He sighed deeply and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. Also holding her hands in his own.

She adopted a blush, but made no effort to resist. "Put me down."

"I will carry you through the ocean to get you back to the team." Her blush deepened, consuming her entire face.

Context.

"Put me down." There was no effort in it now.

"Simple answer, no." He started off in the direction back towards Beacon.

"Mmmmm..."

"I'm going to assume that's a sound of protest, and I say to it that I'm not going back on this."

He kept walking, and turned around only to thank Sun for watching his partner, and bidding him farewell.

The walk was silent, and Blake's face still had red all over it.

Only the sound of Jaune's footsteps were heard between them as Jaune tried to think of a proper punishment.

Meanwhile in Blake's mind, she wasn't quite sure what she had in store for her right now, but had a pretty good Idea of how it would end up being.

"Is this your first time?" she managed to quietly pipe out.

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess so." He answered. He never carried anyone like this before, let alone a girl. He found it oddly intimate, yet he didn't allow his thoughts go to THAT.

 **MEANWHILE! In Blake's mind.**

"So, this is you first time too?"

She nodded, splayed across the mattress, completely naked. Her bow was discarded and her ears were for the entire world to see. But now, only Jaune.

He ran a hand across her stomach, making her shiver. "Stop teasing." she whined.

He nipped at her ears as she let out a moan.

And it was now that she heard the sound of boots stepping on metal that she was pulled out of her thoughts, and looked around to see the inside of a bullhead, Jaune was putting her down at a seat and sitting next to her.

He had his arms crossed and he didn't quite look pleased.

Blake's blush flared as her mind went to even worse places.

 **MEANWHILE! In Blake's mind.**

"No, their sleeping right next to us, they'll notice." she whispered as she was straddling her team leader.

"Keep your voice down and we'll get to have all the fun we want." he had a sly smile.

She nodded back and proceeded to kiss him deeply.

He grabbed a hold of her rear as she moaned into his mouth.

Blake started to take off her clothing as he shed off his shirt.

"Hey..." he said.

"Hey." he said again. She was confused now.

"HEY!" She was pulled out of her trance as he looked at her with concern now. Her face looked feverish at this point. He furrowed his brow and placed his hand on her forehead. "You don't seem to be sick. Why the red face?"

She blushed even more furiously. Why does HE have to be so calm about this? Oh well, it doesn't matter. She took a deep breath. "No matter what happens, I won't blame you. But please go easy on me."

"Oh no. YOU will get the worst punishment you ever will receive in your life. It'll be so bad, you'll beg for your parents to bend you over their knee. And I won't withhold on verbal lashings."

 **MEANWHILE! In Blake's mind.**

"You are a naughty little kitty aren't you?" he said, she was in such a humiliating position, rear in the air.

"I'll teach you something you dirty little perv." He licked his finger and pushed it in her-

"HEY!"

She snapped out of it once again. The seat next to her seemed to be pretty interesting as she leaned a little into him.

That was uncalled for and raised a red flag and a penalty to be thrown at the thirty yard line.

"Why don't we just do it here?" She said relaxing her head into his chest. Oh god please no context, she's just wanting to get the punishment over with and she's just sulking. SHE IS NOT ASKING YOU TO SLEEP WITH HER! THIS IS NOT SOME SHITTY ANIME!

But he had to be sure, if only for his sanity. "What are you talking about?" he gave signs of concern.  
She cupped her left cheek and blushed even harder, her face now being more red than Ruby's cape. "You're going to make me say it, so mean."

"Say what?!" he was now leaning away from her.

"Bending me over and having your way with me..." It was weak and quiet, but could be heard over the bullhead.

A silence befell them as Jaune said nothing. He simply looked at the seat opposite of him.

Half his mind was saying YEAH! GET THAT! The other half saying, SHE'S YOUR FUCKING TEAMMATE YOU FUCKING IDIOT! EXPLAIN TO HER THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU MEANT!

He chose to listen to the latter.

 **In a parallel universe, Jaune is seen having intercourse with Blake. FIN.**

"Blake, you honestly thought that's what I meant."

She looked at him, bewildered at what she just heard. He wore a blank expression.

In his mind, the former half was screaming in defeat as the other was saying 'crisis averted'. Also in his mind were images of Blake in compromising positions in various states of dress. Delete mind image history, now!

He said with all the sanity he could muster, and to not say with a blush, "You're a pervert."

Blake sat there, backing away from Jaune. She looked to the seat opposite of her. The intricate details of it were quite intriguing, each line a story of its own.

"We don't speak of this and I'll act like you never had those thoughts alright?" Jaune looked to Blake for a response.

"Fine by me…"

He nodded and did his best to clear his mind of every single thought he could, save for that Blake ran away and he spent most of his day chasing after her…

God Dammit Blake!

* * *

 **GOD DAMMIT BLAKE!  
**

 **Why you gotta be a perv? You read way too many of those smutty books.**

 **Whatchu think dis is? Some random ass fuggin' porno?**

 **HAHA! That's where you're wrong!**

 **Silverfish are gross, they're in my bedroom. They're weird and tiny and EEEWWWWW!**

 **"Semechki is the source of the infinite squat power of the slav!"**

 **-Boris**

 **Next update: December 12th, 2017**


	8. Chapter 8: Back together, Strange Dream

**SAL-UUU-TATIONS!**

 **Sorry for not uploading last week, had to seatbelt myself to the toilet. Not fun. Then internet decided to be squirrly, Thanks Com(Crap)Cast.**

 **Anyway, enough of my excuses, and I won't rant to you about how the FCC voted to repeal net neutrality and that I hope to god congress has enough sense to realize that repealing it would likely be the worst decision made in a long time... Shit, I ranted. Oh well.**

 **Here's new stuff, enjoy.**

* * *

The bullhead touched down, and it was only now that Jaune noticed how nauseous he was. He never thought that he was so fast, but fast he was as he seemingly teleported to the nearest garbage can. He retched and let his guts spill into the garbage as his stomach seemed to be filled to the brim.

Now that his breakfast was out of him, he felt hungry. But that can wait for when they were back as a team.

To his surprise, Blake was a few feet away. He half expected her to run off again at the first available opportunity.

She did well not doing that, or he really would bend her over his knee and whip out his belt. Like Lady Marigold always said, 'You're never to old for such punishments.'

Thinking back on it, he only now realized that she was a hooker.

He closed his eyes and banished his stupidity and get his wandering mind back into the now.

Opening his eyes, he saw Blake to his left, walking with him to the entrance of Beacon. He didn't even know when his feet started to carry him off.

Blake looked nervous, like a deer in headlights, a cornered animal that couldn't fight, whichever metaphor you wanted.

It seemed callous, but he didn't feel like reassuring her. He had to spend several hours looking for her, and this would be a part of her punishment.

After getting to the dorm rooms however, he realized that Blake was probably worried about how the others would react.

Yang was Yang and would, if he knew anything at all about her, hug Blake's spine out of her back and then proceed to smother her affectionately. She would do all of this with tears in her eyes, and them burning a bright red.

And from what he knew, Weiss would simply yell her head off and give Blake a literal slap on the wrist.

He looked to his side where Blake was. She had stopped. He decided to stop as well.

There was an awkward silence between them. Blake shuffled a bit and Jaune turned around.

There was their dorm. Either the rest of his team was in there, the rest of his team and Ruby's team, or no one was in there.

Now that he thought about it, it wouldn't exactly surprise him if they themselves hunted for Blake after he took off. He scratched his head, not knowing what to say. IMPROVISE!

"So..."

A long pause.

 _Great start numbnuts._

He sighed looking to Blake.

"Look… I expect them to forgive you for running away, and the entire 'secret'" He made the air quotations, "about you being a faunus wasn't exactly hard for me to find out and honestly, I don't even think they'll care."

Blake looked at him dead in the eye, her breathing becoming less labored. She still shuffled about however. It was like she didn't want to be there.

"I don't care about you being faunus, no offense meant, and neither should they. And if they want to hold on to it in a bad way, I can always just play the dad and give them a spank."

 _ **Context**_

 _Shut up, you…_

Blake knew all that. She knew he could always just play the team leader card and make them never bring it up, but it won't make them stop thinking about it.

"No second thoughts."

She had many, but all of them were quickly dismissed as Jaune opened the door to their dorm room.

Inside, lo and behold, were none other than Jaune and Blake's partners, Weiss and Yang respectively. Weiss was pacing and Yang simply sat in her bed with a glum face.

Weiss stopped her pacing and Yang looked up from her bed when they heard the door open.

 _A cheesy one-liner might help break the ice._

Jaune jabbed a thumb to Blake behind him and said with a smile that seemed too forced to be convincing, "I found our lost kitten." He waited for a response and when he got none made way for Blake to come in the room.

She stepped in with all the hesitance of a death row inmate to their execution.

Jeez, you'd think they were gonna give her a punishment worse than death. They weren't of course, but they would give her a piece of each of their minds.

There was a minute of silence, threatening to swallow them all whole before Yang closed the distance between her and Blake and wrapped her arms around her.

Blake sniffled and returned the hug. They didn't look like they would let go any time soon.

Weiss only sighed when they didn't let go. "I suppose this is where I'm obligated to join." she said and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

To Jaune's relief, his ears would be able to hold out for longer than he expected. _Knock on wood._ Hopefully they don't cause any permanent damage to their poor kitten faunus.

And just as he thought it, Weiss broke away from the hug and grabbed Blake by her ear (not faunus ear). "What the hell were you thinking!?" She brought her down to her short level. "We were worried sick! You up and run away and we're just here left to twiddle our thumbs as our own team leader has to fetch you from gods know where! What if you got hurt? What if you got caught by who knows what kind of people?! I-!" she didn't even finish her sentence before she brought Blake into another hug. "We were worried." She closed her eyes as a tear shed from one eye. Blake didn't know quite what to say and saw this as her punishment. Less physical punishment and more emotional.

She returned the hug, and from Jaune's perspective, the entire spectacle was actually quite cute. Like a small girl hugging her big sister and holding on for dear life. Not even necessarily their own.

Philosophy and whatnot aside, Yang came up from behind Blake and trapped her once again in a hug.

"I'm not sure I can say anything more without being redundant, but you really did have us worried." She sounded so sad, an emotion he had yet to see from her.

Or any of them for that matter. Ah, there's always a first time for everything.

He couldn't quite help but look at it now like it was a small family embracing a lost child.

It brought up images of his own mother hugging him and his best friend, Sapphire. Oh the memories.

They all looked at him expectantly, and it was his turn to not know what to do.

"Umm-" he started but didn't get to finish as his partner beckoned him over. "Ah..." Gods he was an idiot at times. He walked over to the human sandwiching of Blake and joined in on the hug.

In a way, Blake running away had brought the team just a tad closer together. That was the beauty of chance; You never know what it has in store. From one thing that could prove terrible may sprout an everlasting friendship, or a deepening of an already existing one.

When they all finally pulled back from the group hug, Blake looked a bit nervously to Yang and Jaune.

Jaune got the message and sighed. "Once more," he said and patted Blake's head a bit too hard. "Just for good measure." He rubbed her head afterwards and almost thought he heard a pur from Blake.

"Oh don't worry about me!" Yang said back in her regular more upbeat tone. "You and I are gonna have a nice long private chat later on!" She had a dangerous smile and closed eyes, perhaps to hide a possible reddening of pupils.

Blake shuddered but didn't back off. She simply nodded and left it at that.

Jaune sighed in relief and spread out on his bed, not realizing when he actually walked over to it and sat on it.

"You sure sigh a lot." Yang remarked.

"And you have a tendency to point out context of what people say in some inappropriate times." He looked to her from his pillow. It was quite comfy.

She shrugged, and went back to staring at the ceiling, just now finding out how tired he was.

Hours of searching in the city sure took its toll.

He didn't mind the walking part, but just being around many people could be a bit tiring.

His mother said it was because he was just insanely introverted, but he embraced that fact. He didn't mind people, he actually like being around people. But when it was not the time for people, or he got his own personal time to himself, he needed alone time to just simply relax.

He leaned into his pillow and turned to his side. "I'm gonna get some sleep now, sorry for not being quite as dramatic, I've no interest. Wake me up if the world is ending or the school's under attack."

He could've sworn his partner sighed and said 'I swear' as he quickly dozed off into sleep.

* * *

It was cold, and dark.

He couldn't feel himself, but he felt as if he was being strangled. Not quite asphyxiated, but as if he was in a liquid that was solid. Encased in a darkness that took material form.

He was in the fetal position, and every muscle in his body contracted as he felt a chill run up his spine. It was easy enough to breath, but he didn't want to, for it would mean he would have to expose even the tiniest bit more of him to this darkness that pressed up against him.

He slowly felt it drift away from him as he was now being set into a seated position.

The darkness faded almost instantly and he found his surroundings to change into that of a bar.

He looked at his shot of hard liquor, breathed in, knocked it back, and enjoyed the tingle in his mouth left from the tequila.

"Another?" the bartender said plainly.

Jaune looked at it at thought of the price of it. The price being, 'Too much' in his book. For how good that tasted, it had too high a price. That is to say it tasted bad to be frank.

"No, I think I'm adequately tipsy." And he was, being there for the past ten minutes just wasting all his money on liquor, beer and anything that was higher that ten proof.

"Problems at home?" The bartender asked seeming to be genuinely interested.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. The wife is pregnant, that's a thing. Guess I'm just anxious or something, I don't know. Maybe I just need to lie down and I'll be alright in the morning."

The bartender either hummed in agreement, or because it seemed the right response.

"Kind of gets me worried you know? I'm in a line of work where you usually are signing up to die younger than you would, and she's in a line of work that basically guarantees it." He breathed in deeply and let it out. "Guess I'm just stressed out."

"Yeah, that's more or less normal. You wouldn't believe how many Huntsmen and Huntresses come to me with that exact same problem."

Jaune looked at the bartender and took this moment to truly take in his appearance. Black hair combed back, well groomed moustache, white dress shirt under a deep red vest, must be a bastard to keep clean. Or maybe not.

Jaune hummed, "I don't think I got your name."

"Just call me Jazz, everyone calls me that."

"Sorry if I'm bothering you with my own personal issues."

"No no, it's fine, I'm actually a father myself." he said with a proud face.

"Oh, that's nice. What are their names?"

"Judy and Trudy, my twin girls." his voice was oozing with pride.

"Heh, and here I am not even knowing what to name my own kid..."

"It's fine, it'll come to you. And if it doesn't in that time, you can just name them after your parents, whichever for boy or girl."

"Hmm..." He thought of that, but it would be kind of weird nowadays to give a baby girl what is now considered an old lady name, Yuuliai. But it would mean something to him, and like his own mother told him, "Anyone can say anything about you, the only opinions you should listen to about you are mine and your wife's."

He did listen to his wife's opinion of him, and she spoke the world of him, and he spoke the same of her. It made him feel almost undeserving of her. His face drooped a little, and Jazz noticed.

"Something bothering you other than that?"

"Yeah, like I said, I'm worried for my kid, if they might not grow up with a mother or a father, maybe even neither."

"You're thinking a bit too far in the future, though who knows, you might die on a job tomorrow that you might take, or maybe after that, but before your kid's even born. Fate can be fickle like that." Jazz filled a glass with clear liquid and passed it to Jaune, who was thankful it was just water and not vodka.

"I'm sorry again if this is annoying to you."

"It's okay, again, I'm used to people coming here and spilling their problems all over the floor for me to put them back into order and make them walk out here fixed."

"Thanks Jazz..."

"No problem."

Jaune lifted his glass and took a swig, realizing it was now empty.

"You know, there's a job offer back at Signal, old teacher's retiring soon and won't be there next year. They're hiring a new combat instructor."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Wow, you're either oblivious or just that stressed… The point is that if you really do have combat experience, YOU, can be the combat instructor. Just think, it's safer than going out in the field, you get health coverage, benefits, the whole thing, Signal doesn't screw its staff."

"Yeah, but it would be a bit contradictory of why I became a huntsman in the first place. So that other people don't have to suffer the entire thing of being a hunter."

Jazz hummed in agreement, or that's what Jaune thought. He picked up Jaune's empty glass and refilled it with water. Jaune thanked him and drank it all down.

"First time parenting is always tough, financial decisions, safety issues with work especially with hunters, the list goes on. But when you commit yourself to raising a child, they become your life. You know when a newborn cries it sounds so quiet?"

"Yeah." He heard a newborn cry, and it's barely anything.

"When you're a parent, it becomes the loudest thing you could ever hear." he nodded slowly for effect.

Jaune thought about it. He like to consider himself committed and motivated, but when he thought about this, it made him have a resolve he didn't even know he could ever hope to muster.

"Thanks Jazz… Really."

"Oh I barely did anything, just helped push you in the right direction to realize which way is up." He took Jaune's now empty glass and began to clean the inside. "And that job offer for combat instructor isn't going to last long, lots of people have already applied, hurry up and you might just make it." He winked to Jaune and smiled.

Jaune nodded and thought about applying. He was confident in his swordsmanship, you learn one one-handed weapon fighting style and you can just improvise for the rest. He could probably teach quite a bit, and if he didn't already know how to teach it, it was said he learns quite quickly.

He stood up and payed, wondering how being combat instructor would even work, not quite paying attention in the past to how Glynda Goodwitch did her job. Never knew he would have to remember every detail about his teacher until now. Although he did remember the one time where he was jacking off to the thought of doing the do with her when his wife walked in.

There were words to be said and explanations he didn't mean to say. She took it surprisingly well, but his lower half to this day is a little bit sore from the events after.

He could imagine she was pissed, and he wondered what the hell he was even thinking when he was doing that. Probably about…

Yeah, best not go into detail.

* * *

Jaune's internal clock woke him up as he sat up on his bed, rubbing away the drowsiness from his eyes.

He sure had some of the strangest dreams at times. Dreams about having different lives and being in certain situations, his entire mind full of memories of everything he did in his dreamself's past. An entire story written in his head.

Might have been from his incredible imagination. It might really have been that given how well he could imagine some things. Some of them being quite horrifying, but that didn't matter.

Stranger yet, he remembered every single one of these strange dreams like they were his own memories.

He looked left and right and knew that he was in his team's dorm room, his teammates still asleep. He wasn't married, and he was pretty sure even if he was, that Weiss didn't have a sister that he was married to, let alone a spec ops in the Atlas military. That was just downright absurd and unbelievable. Right?

* * *

 **Surprise Motherfucker!  
**

 **PLOT! (not really)**

 **Not much too say, other than that the next chapter's gonna be in January, granted the FCC doesn't repeal- (Laz, you're ranting again) SHIT! sorry.**

 **But seriously, it's a stupid move.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, New year, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and any other holiday I don't know about.**

 **Happy holiday wishes to you all, and stay Cheeki Breeki.**

 **-With kind regards, Lazarus (or if you prefer, Laz).**


	9. Chapter 9: Morning (not) training

**Hello again.**

 **This is Lazarus, or Laz for short. I'm not entirely sure I like where canon is going with all these "Deus Ex Machinas." I mean, I'm fine with Ozpin turning out to be a sort of immortal kind of guy, strange as it is, and Ruby having silver eyes that symbolize the destiny to be a great warrior, and I'll even stretch it to that Qrow and Raven can turn into their respective bird forms. The thing I don't like is that Ozpin is magical and had the power to give to the maidens, and their souls would transfer the power to the last girl they thought about. It's fine and all, but they didn't do a fantastic job of explaining it. They simply wrote it off as 'Because magic'. I'd like to complain further, but I would go on for a while.**

 **And their plot twist that Raven was the Spring maiden (Spoilers for those that didn't watch it), was a bit obvious. I admit that it took me a few episodes to figure it out, but I didn't once see Brunhilde's (Yes I know her name, I just don't really care) eyes do anything Maiden... y...**

 **Oh whatever, enough moaning about canon, let's get on with the show.**

* * *

There wasn't much Jaune needed to do at the moment. The crisis with Blake was averted, Yang would probably like to have more words with Blake, maybe just to drive the nail even further. Weiss was probably going to hold onto this for the rest of their lives, but hopefully in a constructive way.

He could only bullshit a speech so many times before it loses all meaning.

Training would do some good, so he elected to do that. He through on his coat and grabbed Crocea Mors, looking to Angau Glas as he was about to leave. There it was, a large cylinder, long barrel, and ammunition that could rival a sniper rifle. It probably came up to be more of a literal hand held cannon. He stroked the silver on it and noticed a chip in it.

"Well... Probably gonna have to fix that." he mused to himself, hoping his teammates were still asleep. It amazed him how they were still asleep, even when he usually woke up at ludicrous times. He looked to his partner, sleeping like a log. For some reason, it didn't surprise him in the least that she was the heaviest sleeper.

He shook his head and put his revolver into the holster and walked out the door, shutting it ever so gently behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief when there wasn't any moaning and groaning when he shut it, and started walking on to the training areas.

 _Hope to whatever god exists that this is just simply a one time thing with Blake and she never pulls this kind of thing again._ He thought walking through the hall of the dorm rooms. It would probably break the team apart if it happened again. _But I don't think Blake is stupid enough to forget the nail we drove into her heart about us being a team. We stick together._ If she wanted to run off again, it would be with Yang likely chained to her arm.

Jaune stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud clanging directly behind him as he was walking in the open space between the many parts of the academy. He looked around to make sure no one else heard it and then for the source of the sound. Crocea Mors felt lighter for some reason, then looked down at his feet. There on the ground, was the grossly oversized sword, Crocea Mors.

He hastily took off the strap holding the sword and saw the two leather wrapped metal pieces that held the sword by the guard had gone rather limp, bending at all showing a bad sign. He flopped one up and down and went to the oh so obvious conclusion that he needed a new sheathe. Or just simply replace the metal with something sturdier than a metal known for breaking under constant heavy pressure.

Maybe some of that high grade steel they use to make bullheads. He'd love to stop having the scabbard break at inconvenient times... Or at all preferably.

Put that on the list of things he wants to buy in front of things to make ammunition for Angau Glas, and he simply carried the behemoth of a sword with all of its heftiness.

* * *

He arrived at one of the doors to the training areas and entered, to see someone who was already there. The dashed from one training bot to the other with a blinding speed and an arc after each swing from a giant scythe that was bigger than them, leaving rose petals in their wake. The only thing needed to make the entire spectacle more badass was some epic, maybe orchestral or just some hard rock to accompany such a performance.

If he didn't know just from the rose petals that it was Ruby, the scythe would most definitely have given him at the very least, some arrows pointing to the conclusion. But he liked to consider himself someone who wasn't denser than a box of rocks and prided himself with that statement.

Interrupting seemed rude, but being unannounced was worse in his opinion. When she stopped, he would say hi.

Ruby cut through one in a single slice and backflipped in front of another, bringing her scythe with her and letting the momentum do most of the work. A sword came at her from the left and she ducked under it with ease, bringing her baby up to smash it up with the back of it and firing off a shot, showering sparks and metal debris. She had no time for rest as another three came at her from all angles and she jumped in the air as high as she could, folding Crescent Rose into her sniper form and putting a bullet in the last three below her, screaming her lungs out as she descended. She landed as the three hit the floor and she put her scythe behind her in a pose, still ready to swing if needed.

She heard clapping from the door which made her jump, and turned to see Jaune sitting there, his sword next to him on the ground as he clapped. She looked dumbfounded for a split second as she gathered herself and put on a smile and curtsied.

Jaune stopped clapping and scrunched his face in thought. To add to the effect, he raised and lowered his eyebrows occasionally.

"Hmmm, hmmmm... HHHMMMMMM, hmmmmm..." he hummed and didn't seem to stop, which made Ruby shuffle on the spot uncomfortably. "I'm at a loss... What music would go well with that in your opinion?" he thought out loud.

Ruby didn't know what to say so the only word that came out of her mouth was, "What?" Her thoughts on what he may have been thinking were a bit elsewhere from that. But she had to admit, even she didn't know. There wasn't any particular music she thought and heard in her head when she fought.

"I know a good violin piece that would go well with it, but I would need some confirmation..." he trailed off and muttered to himself about pointless nothing.

"I don't think it really matters. Are you here to train?"

Jaune looked up at her and was reminded what he came here for. "Oh yeah, I did come here to train some. But honestly, that whole display you put on kinda put me in low spirits." he said with a humorous tone. "Not sure I can top that."

Ruby laughed uncomfortably, humble as ever. "It's not really that impressive, I'm sure Yang could do better. Pyrrha definitely could."

"Well Yang's a whole two years older than you and Pyrrha's literally a champion of... What did she win at again?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember..." They both had a distant look that descended into a laughter between the two.

"Oh it doesn't matter, she is who she is."

"Well said my fellow leader, well said." She smiled adorably at Jaune. He simply couldn't hold himself back after seeing that smile and started to rub her head lovingly. "Umm... What are you doing?" she said looking rather confused. He looked at her head, stopped for a moment, and continued on.

"I have no idea why, but it feels natural. Kinda like I've done this before to you" he thought long and hard the reason for this. Perhaps in some parallel universe, he and Ruby were old friends from wherever she was from and they were the best of buds. Ridiculousness aside, he had no clue.

"Well, this is the first time you even touched me, but there's a familiarity there... Maybe it's the same thing you're talking about." she didn't once feel that he was out of line or too friendly. And it was only now she realized he wasn't petting her any more. "I didn't say stop..." She pouted.

"Jeez, such a bratty little kid you are."

"I'M ONLY TWO YEARS YOUNGER!" she yelled and rushed Jaune with an adorable fury of fists as each just simply deflected off his chest. He didn't bother with his armor since it took the better half of forever to put on. Yet it could be taken off in seconds. Whoever it was originally made for, they had to have practiced some sort of technique that had two styles that could be changed in battle, but only once... Or maybe something along the lines of that.

Jaune chuckled. He had an idea to provoke a funny response, and it would take all the charm he had.

"So Ruby, you're only two years younger, does that mean you want to act the way we who are older act?" He said and took her dainty little hands in his. "Then maybe I can teach you a thing or two." He took her in his arms and spun twice, transitioning into a position that was quite provocative. His left hand was around her waist as he held her left hand in his right. She flailed a little at the surprise, and had no idea what to do with her right hand, which had now dropped her scythe.

But she knew what he was doing. He was trying to get a blushing red face and something he can laugh at. Well two can play at that game. She looked at his attempted alluringly suggestive smile and mimicked it with a passion. Oh this would be funny. She and Yang were definitely related. This would be funny, and something she would never let go of till the day they died.

"Oh yeah. I'd love to know a few extra things about..." She leaned in close to his face for effect. "You know what." She said finally, barely an inch from him. Granted she was standing on his shoes and on her toes, trying to make herself as close as possible.

 _Dammit, plan went south... TIME FOR PLAN B! what is plan B? Rush B? NO! Wrong thing. What would a good brother do in a situation where their younger sister is acting unlike their usual self and they are left without options..._

Jaune looked down at Ruby and down to her stomach area. Ruby backed off when he got an evil smile on his face. "What are you doing Jaune?" Her voice broke a little as he grabbed her shoulders and grinned wider. Oops... That may have been a joke too far.

"AHAHAHAHAHA STOP! STOP! HEHEHE- AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jaune started to tickle her on every place he knew was ticklish. He mostly used his own ticklish spots as reference, but that information was useless, as Ruby was putty in his hands. And melt she did as she fell on the ground, kicking and laughing hysterically as Jaune laughed maniacally. "UNCLE UNCLE!" She yelled, begging for breath as Jaune suddenly stopped, but she continued to giggle as she kicked away from Jaune. When she calmed down, she sat there with a smile burned onto her face. "You're a butt."

"Yes, Ruby, we both have butts." He said with a triumphant grin. His eyes were closed for maximum shit eating grin effect. Ruby took this opportunity to get up and punch him right in the gut. Jaune didn't expect anything from her and recoiled enough to smash his jaw on Ruby's head. "Oh sorry."

"Ow." Ruby rubbed the top of her head that hopefully wouldn't make a bump.

"Oh I'm sorry." Jaune grabbed her and held her close. "It's gonna be alright." He kissed the top of her head in a brotherly way. "It's gonna be alright." He rocked left and right like he imagined a good brother would do and patted her head.

"You're a butt." she said loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah yeah..." He continued to hold her until a thought struck him square in the head. A sneaking suspicion he needed an answer to. "Why are YOU up so early young lady?"

She looked up at him just opening her mouth to speak, but not finding words just yet. "Why are YOU up so early?" She just realized she herself was basically hugging Jaune. Rather intimately at that. It felt strangely... Nostalgic? Familiar? Natural? Comforting was close, but she still couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I'm always up this early, and it's rude to answer someone's legitimate question with another question without saying beforehand that you will pose a question with another question before you pose said question in a way that is relevent to the topic being discussed, doing what you just did is what breaks the feeble and fragile fabrics of the illusion that we call civilization and order, there is no greater illusion than the-" Ruby quickly placed her hand over his mouth to shut him up before he could get philosophical. It was not the time nor the place for philosophy about the hypothesis of the illusion of civilization or the meaning of life. She'd rather save that for when she wasn't just at the mercy of the guy that was probably going to tickle her to death if she said nothing. And there was a big difference between a theory and a hypothesis! Her dad basically drilled that into her memory so that she always remembered. He didn't raise a ditz; just an introverted dorky nerd who liked guns and... Yang...

Jaune peeled Ruby's hand away from his mouth and asked once again. "Why are you up this early?" Ruby let go of Jaune and picked up Crescent Rose, feeling out her intricate detailing and smooth design. She made her herself, with a little help from her dad, but it was her masterpiece. She even wished she was sentient at times. If only to have an opportunity to make a genuine friend. But she had her team, and Jaune and his team was friendly enough. Maybe slightly less with Weiss, but it was all just fine. She supposed she just had to blow off some steam after she had to mentally reaffirm that with Blake, the entire incident causing some level of unease with her team. Thankfully, Jaune seems to be good at getting out of situations like that.

It made her feel almost worthless really, so maybe that was the reason she came here in the first place. But that made her sound childish so she had only a few ideas on why she came here. But there was something she was certain she wanted an opinion about. Jaune would be honest. He always was. "Do you think I'm even fit to be a leader?"

Jaune was taken aback by that. He really didn't know how or why that came up, but he never once even questioned why she was a leader. He even knew a few ways she deserved the position.

"Let me pose that question with another question." He started. Ruby turned around to see a quick second of a shit eating grin that was quickly wiped away and replaced by a more serious face, eyes hard with resolve and certainty. "Is being a leader an honor, a privilege, or a responsibility?" He seemed to know what he was talking about. But she had no solid answer for that. If she did, she would most definitely haven't the need to ask if she was a good leader in the first place. But she did her best to answer.

"I'd say it's more of a honor and a privilege that anything, I mean, you get appointed to the position and you take in responsibility, so it's a bit of everything if you ask me." she didn't know what more to say, but Jaune shook his head.

"No... Being a leader is a responsibility. It is no honor, you take responsibility for the harm that comes to the ones following you. But you also take credit for their success as well. It's not a privilege, you're not appointed to being a true leader, you're forced into it." He walked closer to Ruby, giving her a few seconds to process it. "A true leader is the one who's sane enough to see the responsibility a leader is required to shoulder, and if asked, will take it and ask to distribute it to their followers. Their friends." He paused once more to let her soak it all in. She had a face of revelation, as if seeing it from this perspective was what she needed. "You don't just take it all on yourself, you use your assets. You seek help. And you know there's no shame in it, there's no shame in the first place. You're able to see the situation in a whole new light that no one else can see in the way you can. You assess, and execute. I can go on and on, but it would take days to explain it all." He ended off with a shake of his head, but not in denial. "There was never a doubt in my mind that you are good at being a leader."

Ruby was silent. And she stayed silent for the longest time. So long in fact, that it felt as if he broke her inner workings. But she looked up to him in a more clear gaze.

"Thanks Jaune. It's like you always know what to say to make someone feel better." She smiled warmly, and looked away.

Well, that was easy, he thought he would have to give a few more speeches, give some more passion, really get into it, but he didn't have to. Then why was she sad about this in the first place? His rude side bubbled up and fumed a few savage derogatory words, but he didn't once let them be uttered. He didn't want to be an ass about her being emotionally unstable- er, sensitive- VULNERABLE! He meant vulnerable...

He truly hated his rude side. It was rather savage even by his standards.

"Do you need a hug?" he asked and got a slow nod from Ruby. He outstretched his arms and she wrapped hers around him in a less intimate embrace than earlier. Much more of an awkward friends sort of hug. But it was no less comforting.

He didn't know why, but he felt that she should know. She didn't even share anything deep with him, but he never told her about it, and he would rather not have her tread on the subject in the future. He imagined she would be the kind to try and help a friend and then inadvertently go into topics that would hurt more than help. She would misunderstand and misinterpret, however rude that sounded, but he imagined it was true.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah."

Why was he doing this? Was he really doing this?

The answer was obvious. Yes.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked, and Ruby looked up at him, peeled herself from him and stood with her undivided attention towards him.

It was still early, no one could save him if he went along with it.

But there was no going back. He was already past the point of return. He passed it when he even first thought of it.

"What is it Jaune?"

* * *

 **You can imagine what he'll do next, but I'll leave it to your imagination in what order he said it. :P**

 **Sorry if it feels rushed, I'm writing this at midnight at my time.**

 **It was snowing just earlier. I always loved the silence of snow and the crashing of rain and thunder. Very calming.**

 **And like I said earlier, Ruby is a bit less innocent, and takes after Yang a bit more... You'll see reasoning in the future.**

 **And to those hypothesizing about what the dream meant in the entire scope of the story, you'll see a few more hints and clues to what that is... In about seven more chapters. XD**

 **Sorry, not sorry.**

 **And to those still wondering about the meaning of life... That is quite the philosophical discussion topic, but allow me to give you the meaning of life, from the perspective of a biologist.**

 **Sex. That's right, the meaning of life is to make more life. Life likes life, it wants to make more of it, and it wants to be perfect. I'm not entirely sure if there is a god out there or not, or if he even can do everything everyone says he can do. But he obviously likes life, he makes it make more. And like my mother has said before; There's no science in the bible, but it doesn't deny science in it either. There's no god in science, but there's no denying the possibility of one in it either. I'm not religious, as some can quite easily tell, but if you wanna believe in a god, go for it.**

 **Now I think that's enough philosophy in a fanfiction story about how Jaune becomes a huntsman and dies tryi- *Gets choked by future self***

 **Too... Late... *Dies in french***

 **Also, why the hell is everyone in the new volume so damn edgy?  
**


End file.
